High School Sweet Heart
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: John and Torrie have been happily dating for a year but what happens when an unwanted guess shows up. TorrieJohnOc,TrishThaTrademarc, Ashley, Other WWE couples and superstars TRIBUTE TO EDDIE G.FINALLY FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Hi you guys this is a new story that I am starting.

You guys will never believe this but did you know that Ahley and Matt Hardy are dating. He say it is difficult because he is know on smackdown, but when he was on raw they spend alot of time together and then they started to date for real they are still together now but Matt say in kind of difficult being on two different brands.GO ASHLEY!

John was walking backstage of the arena hand and hand with his girlfriend Torrie Wilson.

"You ready" Torrie asked John who was standing behind the curtains waiting for his music to play.

"Always" John said getting hyped up

"Okay i'll be right here watching" Torrie said giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips before he went out hearing his music play.

Torrie was so happy that she was dating John she was so happy she thought she would never find love again especially after her messy divorced with Billy Kidman she thought she would never find love again. But, she did and Torrie promised herself that it would actually workout this time.

Torrie and John have been dating for a year and they have never been happier.

Torrie was watching the Raw main event John Cena and Shawn Micheals vs Kurt Angle and Carlito from behind the curtains when all of a sudden she heared someone call her name...

"Hey, Torrie! Torrie turned around to see one of her new best friends Ashley Massaro

"Oh Hey! Ash" Torrie said giving Ashley a friendly hug

"So how are things going with you lately" Torrie asked Ashley while continuing to watch her boyfriend compete.

"Nothing, me and Trish just came from the gym" Ashley said watching the match with Torrie

"Speaking of Trish where is she" Torrie asked frowning as she saw John being taking down with clothesline from Kurt Angle.

"Oh, she went to get ready for her date tonight with a certain somebody" Ashley said looking at Torrie who had plastered smile on her face.

"Do you mean"Torrie started with a smile, and Ashley nodded still smiling

"She finally asked Marc (Tha Trademarc)" Torrie asked as her and Ashley was so happy for their friend

"Look i'm going to go check on her, and come to the locker room when John's match is over or anytime before 11:30 because that's when he's coming to pick her up" Ashley said as she walked away

Torrie turned and her smile got even wider, as she saw John about to hit the FU on Carlito as Shawn Micheals hit sweet-chin-music on Kurt Angle as they ended on the outside of the ring.

"Come on John you can do" Torrie said getting really impatient

" Oh my gosh John Cena just hit the FU on Carlito" JR said

Torrie was jumping up and down excited to see her boyfriend about to win the match.

1..2..3 And here's your winner the team of Shawn Micheals and John Cena, Lillan Garcia announced as the ref. hold up John's and Shawn's hand up in victory.

When John and Shawn got back they were greeted by Torrie great job you guys Torrie said hugging John. Owwww John said as his back still heart from all the Angle slams he recieved during the match.

"Oh sorry babe" Torrie said easing up

Torrie and John made back to John's dressing room.

"Are you okay" Torrie asked looking at her boyfriend

"Yeah" John said cluching his back in pain

"Ohn,John guess what Trish is going on a date tonight" Torrie said happily

John just looked at her still holding his back in pain

"Oh and guess who its with" Torrie said getting more excited

"I don't know? who?" John said

"Marc" Torrie said jumping up and down

"Marc who"? John asked confused

"What other Marc do you know" Torrie asked sitting down by John

"You mean my cousin Marc" John asked

"Yeah" Torrie said jumping up again

"Wow so their finally going out" John said a little surprised, he never thought either one of them would have the guts to ask the other out.

"Yeah, so I am going to go to see the finish touches on her so I will be back in like 10 minutes, Okay" Torrie told John.

"Yeah,okay but hurry up I'm ready to go my back is killing me" John said still holding his back

"Alright" Torrie said leaving the room.

When Torrie was walking down the halls she saw a woman who wasn't in the WWE and she look like she was lost.

"Um,are you lost? Can I help you" Torrie said being friendly

The woman looked around and then looked back at Torrie.

" No I just found what I'm looking for", the woman said with a smile"thanks anyway" the woman said as she left and Torrie continued to walk to Trish's locker room.

(Back in John's Locker Room)

John had just finished took a shower and was dressed still holding his back in pain

_Knock,Knock_

"Come in" John said as he heard a knock on his locker room door

When the door opened John looked up and his eyes widened as he saw a woman standing in his locker room doorway.

The woman spoke "Hi John... Missed me"

I hope you liked it **PLEASE** review

Next chapter you will find out who this mysterious woman is and how Trish date with Marc date goes and John reaction towards the woman


	2. uhoh

Wut's-up you guys I am here to update high school sweet heart hope you like it.

ENJOY!

"Hi John...Missed Me" the woman said

John just stoood there in shock he could not believe who it was

"You don't remember me do you" the woman said moving closer to John

"Y-ya, I do remember you Liz" John said backing up

"Wow I'm surprised you remember me, but do you remember what we had" Liz said backing John into a corner

John stared to speak, but Liz interrupted him

"Well if you don't let me remind you" Liz said

And with that Liz kissed John.

John tried to back off but he himself couldn't resist her so he shared the kiss.

(Trish's Locker room)

"Wow Trish you look great," Ashley and Torrie said sitting on a chair that was in Trish's locker room

Trish was wearing a black strapless dress and and black high-heel sandals she borrowed from Torrie and her hair was curly.

"So what time is it"? Trish said thinking that Marc wouldn't show up

"Relax Trish it's only 11:15 you have a whole 15 minutes" Ashley assured her nervous friend

"Yeah Trish relax, he's not going to stand you up" Torrie said putting make-up on Trish

"Yeah I know, I'm just so nervous" Trish said "I mean I have waited a long time to go out with this guy and I just want it to go, perfect" Trish said walking aroung the locker room nervous.

"Look Trish, you need to calm down, I think the date will go extremly well" Torrie said sitting Trish down

"Okay look I am going to go get you some water, and I will be back in a second" Ashley said leaving Trish to talk to Torrie alone

"Torrie what am I going to do I am so nervous" Trish said looking in a mirror.

"Look Trish I assure you that everything will go as planned" Torrie said calming down her nerve reckoning best friend.

"Yeah, I guess you are right" Trish said loosing up

"So what are you guys plans for tonight" Torrie asked

"Oh we are first going to go to the movies, and then we are going out to eat" Trish answered

"That will be great" Torrie said

"Yeah I know, Torrie thanks for calming me down and being a good best friend" Trish said hugging her best friend

"No promblem" Torrie said

Ashley was about to grab some water when all of a sudden she saw Marc heading her way

"Hey Marc" Ashley said

"Hey Ashley" Marc said giving Ashley a friendly hug.

"Wow you look sharp" Ashley said looking at Marc

"Thanks" Marc said smiling

Marc was wearing some black dress-up pants and a long white button up shirt

"Um, Marc you know Trish isn't all that ready yet so you can go visit John and come back in like 5 minutes"Ashley asked

"Yeah, sure okay" Marc said heading towards John's locker room

(Back in Trish's Locker room")

"Hey Trish you better finsh up your finishing touches because I just ran into Marc and he will be here in five minutes"

"Five minutes? It doesn't take five minutes to get to my locker room" Trish said courisouly

"Oh, I asked him to go see John first so that you take a good look at yourself and be ready" Ashley told her

"Oh, thanks" Trish said

"Okay Torrie I kind of sweated off most of my make-up can you help me out here"

"Sure" Torrie said with a smile as they all did different things to help her get ready.

(Back in John's locker room)

John and Liz were still making out

They pulled apart for a second and looked into eachothers eyes

"I missed you so much" Liz said kissing on John's neck

While Liz was kissing John's neck, John looked in the doorway to see his cousin Marc

"Marc" John yelled which made Liz stop and look at the door

"Marc, long time no see" Liz said walking over to Marc giving him a hug while Marc just frowned because he couldn't stand her.

When Liz broke the hold she saw a frown on Marc's face

"Um you know what John, I think I better go" Liz reassured him

"You have my number so just call me" Liz told John leaving him locker room and leaving him with Marc

John was just looking at Marc, and Marc just stood there shaking his head...

Okay you guys I thourght try and leave you guessing on what happens net...

Coming Up: What will Marc say to John. How the date goes. And does John fill guilty for what he just did, or will he call her back you will find all this out in the next chapter


	3. I still love you

HEY,HEY,HEY,HEY WHAT'S GOING ON I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I'M COOL NOW.

**READ THIS**: I AM SO RELIEVED BECAUSE WITH TORRIE NOT BEING ON RAW THIS PAST MONDAY AND HER NOT BEING IN THE TABOO TUESDAY MATCH ANYMORE I THOUGHT SHE WAS FIREDOR HAD QUIT BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT SHE HAS A FAMILY EMERGENCY SO SHE LEFT AFTER VISITING AUSTRALIA. I AM SORRY ABOUT HER FAMILY EMERGENCY BUT I AM SO HAPPY THAT SHE DIDN'T GET FIRED OR QUIT.

**ENJOY**!

"What the hell are you doing" Marc yelled at John who was putting back on the shirt Liz took off him while they were making out.

"Nothing" John answered in a rude voice

"It didn't look like nothing when I walked in here" Marc shot back

"I mean what about Torrie" Marc continued

"Well what she don't know won't hurt her" John said laughing

"Are you kidding me do, you think its a joke" Marc said getting really fustrated at his cousin

"Relax Marc" John said

"You know what John I don't have time for this, I have a date to go on" Marc said

"And you know how Trish and Torrie are so close and tell eachother everything" Marc continued

"If you don't want Torrie to find out you better pray to god that I don't tell Trish about this" Marc said storming out of the room leaving John at odds.

( Meanwhile)

"I can't wait" Trish said

"This is going to be so much fun" Trish said now getting excited

_Knock Knock_

" Oh my gosh its him" Torrie said excited for her friend

Trish went to open the door

"Hey Marc" Trish said blushing

"Um hey" Marc said looking at Trish "You ready" he said

"I been ready" Trish said as her and Marc left the locker room

"You two have fun" Torrie and Ashley yelled

"Uh okay I told John I would be back in 10 minutes and I have been here for 30 minutes" Torrie said talking to Ashley

"So I guess I will see you in tomorrow" Torrie said giving Ashley a hug and leaving.

(John's locker room)

"Sweetie" Torrie said entering John's locker room

"Are you okay" Torrie said looking at her boyfriend who had his hand burried in his hands

"Um yeah" John said looking at his girlfriend

"You ready" John said grabbing his and Torrie's bags

"Yeah let's go" Torrie said smiling

(Later that night at Torrie and John's hotel room)

John was sitting up in bed

It was storming really bad that night he was starting to feel really bad on what had went on that night

John kept staring at his phone thinking if he should call her

John slowly got out of the bed and went into the living room trying not to wake up Torrie who was asleep

John quickly dialed the number Liz gave him

_Ring Ring_

"Hello" a woman answered

John took a deep breathe

"Hey Liz" he said

"Hey" Liz said back

"What are you doing up this late at night" John asked sitting on his couch

"The same reason you are" Liz answered in a sexual way

"Um do you want to go out" John said

"Yeah okay" Liz said

"No, I mean tonight, right now" John said

"Come and get me I will be ready in 15 minutes" Liz said hopping up and going to her closet

"Okay" John said

"Oh and John," Liz started

"Uh" John said

"Liz continued "I still love you too"

John paused...

Okay and there's the chapter I know it was short and I am thinking that it kinda sucked but please review and tell me what you think...Oh, I promised the next chapter is going to be a long chapter... I just thught I will leave you guessing.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL HERE JOHN'S RESPONSE AND IF HE REALLY IS GOING TO GO THREW WITH THE DATE WITH LIZ. AND MARC SAID HE WAS THINKING ABOUT TELLING TRISH WILL HE OR WILL HE JUST KEEP IT TO HIS SELF AND IF HE DO TELL TRISH WILL TRISH TELL TORRIE.**

**STAY TUNED PLENTY OF DRAMA TO COME IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. a change of heart

Hey you guys here for another update.

John paused...

"Did you here me John I said I still love" Liz said picking out a dress to where

John just sat there and stared and took a flashback on the day they broke up

Flashback

John and Liz were sitting on John front step.

"Are you kidding me" Liz said looking at her boyfriend John

"Yeah I can't believe I did that" John said

"Well it's okay you did it for us" Liz said smiling while John just stared at her

"You don't care about anybody but yourself" John said standing up

"John yes I do" Liz said defending herself

"Oh you do, so the fact that I beat up my father just mean nothing, just as long as we are together" John said yelling at his girlfriend.

"John look this is not your fault it is your father's fault" Liz said selfishly

"What" John said getting more fustrated

"Look your father stuck his nose in our business, and he diserved what he got" Liz said stepping up to John

John just looked

"Where's Liz" John siad

"What" Liz said "I'm right here"

"No the Liz I proposed to" John said

"John" Liz started but was interrupted by John

"No Liz I don't even know why I fell for you, I thought you were one of the prettiest and a person that I could care for and that could care for me and my family, but I look and hear you now and I don't like you one bit".

Liz just looked at John

John looked back at her and looked into her eyes " You know what Liz,I don't feel the connection anymore" John said half-hearted

while Liz just stared

John look at Liz grabbed her hand and took the ring off of her hand

"Its over" John said confidentely and turned around and walked into his house

leaving Liz just standing there...

End Of Flashback

John!

John!

JOHN!

Liz screamed to get John's attention

John had soon snapped out of his tranz

"Um huh" John said finally back on track

"I said I still love you" Liz said

"Um you know what Liz I am really tired so just decided I am going to go to bed" John said trying to get out of the date he made.

"Well how about I come over and tuck you in" Liz said sexually

"Um no" John said turning her down

"Why not" Liz said in a sad voice

"Um because its raining" John lied

"What" Liz said in a confused voice

"Um, Liz I have a girlfriend" John said dissapointing Liz

(Marc and Trish)

Marc and Trish were at Oliver Garden having dinner

""Marc are you okay" Trish said noticing that Marc had been quiet all night

"Um yeah, I just have something on my mined" Marc said half-hearted smiling at the girl he fell for the moment he saw her

"Do you want to tell me" Trish said taking a bit of her meal.

"Because you could if you want but if its like personal of you just don't want to tell me that's okay also" Trish said smiling

"Um I think I should let it bother me later, right now I am on a date with a woman I loved sense the day I layed eyes on you". Marc said cheering up but soon re-tracked his words and relized what he just said.

"Um I-I" Marc started but was interrupted with a kiss by Trish

"I love you too" Trish said as her and Marc kissed again

(Back with Torrie and John)

"John are you just saying that to get rid of me" Liz said starting to tear up

"No I really do have a girlfriend" John said hearing the dissapointment in Liz's voice

"I sit okay if I ask who" Liz said sadly

"Torrie, Torrie Wilson" John said

"Oh the blonde I bumped into on the way to your dressing room" Liz said

"Whoa wait, you met her" John said worriedly

"I bumped into her" Liz said snobby

"Oh well, I think we should keep our distince" John said trying to let down Liz easily

"And can you just keep this between us" John said

"John" Liz said in a more sad voice

But John had already hung up the phone

"Oh yeah I will be sure to keep this between us and we will be sure to keep our distince" Liz said to herself in a evil voice

"Not"! Liz said laughing

John walked back into the room and stood in the door way and looked at Torrie who was peacefully asleep

John half-hearted smiled and got into the bed next to Torrie and kissed her on the lips

Torrie felt it and it woke her up

"Hey" Torrie said smiling

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you, but sense you are awake I just wanted to say that I love you" John said smiling

Which made Torrie smile

"I love you too" Torrie said

For the rest of the night Torrie and John stared into eachother's eyes until they fell asleep.

Okay so there's the chapter

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT WILL LIZ DO. WILL SHE SHUT HER MOUTH AND STAY AWY FROM JOHN AND TORRIE IF NOT WHAT IS GOING ON THREW HER HEAD. MARC AND TRISH ARE GETTING CLOSER BY THE SECOND WHT WILL HAPPEN WITH THEM**

**STAY TUNED PLENTY DRAMA TO COME IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS**

**VICTORIA**


	5. It's your chose

Hey you guys her's chapter 5

In this chapter I thought I would have a little more of Trish and Marc. Torrie and John will be included but this chapter is mostly focus on Marc and Trish. I don't really know what's going to happen with Torrie and John yet but I will come up with something.

Anyways ENJOY!

(Marc and Trish)

(4:00AM)

Marc was sitting up in Trish's bed(A/N:Bet you can tell what they did)(LOL)

He was still thinking about what he had saw when he entered John's locker room.

"I have to tell Trish" Marc thought to himself looking at Trish who was sleeping next to him

"'If I don't she won't trust me anymore" Marc thought

Trish turned his way and opened her eyes

"Hey" Trish said still sleepy

"Hey" Marc said to his new girlfriend

"You can't sleep" Trish asked

"No, I still have that thing on my mind" Marc remined Trish

"Oh, well are you ready to tell me yet" Trish asked her boyfriend

Marc just looked at her...

(John and Torrie)

(4:30AM)

John had woke back up knowing that he now had a secret he had to keep from the love of his life

"What am I going to do I could never tell Torrie what happened with Liz or who Liz is" John said in his head

"Why did I do that" John kept talking to himself softly so Torrie wouldn't here him

John looked at Torrie and rubbed her face softly

"I love you and I am so sorry" John said almost forming tears in his eyes because he loved her so much

But what little did he know when he turned around and tried to fall asleep Torrie heard everything he said aloud...

(Marc and Trish)

"Um... baby I just" Marc started

"Marc forget it" Trish said sitting up and covering her upper self

"I know somethings have to stay personal, but now that we are together I thought you were suppose to trust me enough to be able to tell me everything" Trish said starting to get upset

"Trish, I can tell you everything, but what if its so bad that it might effect you too" Marc said getting upset also

Trish just stared and listened

"You don't know, I might be keeping this secret to keep you from hurting too" Marc said lowering his voice

Trish just looked

"Marc I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking" Trish said almost in tears over the arguement

"Trish look baby I'm sorry" Marc said looking at his girlfriend in tears

"I went through this the wrong way" Marc said hugging Trish

"I- I just don't think I should tell you yet" Marc said

"Okay, but promise me one thing" Trish said wiping her tears

"Whta" Marc answered when you are ready to tell someone make sure I'm first Trish said smiling

"Alright" Marc said as he kissed Trish and fell back asleep.

(The Next Morning)

(Trish and Marc)

The next morning Trish was awaken by her new beau

"Hey baby" Trish said looking at Marc

"Hey" Marc said smiling at his girlfriend

"So what are we doing today" Trish asked putting on a long shirt

"I don't know I want to go visit John and Torrie" Marc said "What about you" Marc ask Trish what she want's to do today

"Yeah we could go see Torrie and John i'm all for it" Trish said getting some clothes out of her closet

"Okay" Marc said watching T.V.

"I will be ready in a couple of minutes, then we can go" Trish said walking into the bathroom

"Marc just nodded and continued to watch T.V.

(John and Torrie)

The next morning John got out of bed and went into the living room to watch T.V.

When John was in the middle of sports center he heard a knock on th door

So he went to answer it...

When John opened the door he was surprised st who he saw.

"Liz what are you doing here" John said yelling quietly in a fusrated voice closing the door behind him

"I came to see my boo and to meet the woman who is standing between us" Liz said sexually

"Liz you are not coming into our house" John said getting pissed off

"Your house so you two live together" Liz said in a jelious voice

"Yes we are" John said looking through the glass door of the house to make sure Torrie wasn't up yet

"Okay then if I can't come in then I will just call back in meet her over the phone, and tell her all about me or should I say us and what happen in the past and what happened yesterday" Liz said evily

John just stared

"Look she won't have to know I'm your high school sweet heart we will just tell her I am in old best friend" Liz said rubbing John's chest

John moved her hand away

"Look John I have all kind's aways of telling Torrie everything and I am giving you the easiest way" Liz said

Liz continued evily smiling

"Its your chose"


	6. EDDIE GUERREUO

_RIGHT NOW I would like to pay my respect and tribute this peace to Eddie Guerrero_

**EDDIE GUERRERO**

**1967-2005**

**R.I.P**

**Eddie was probably one of my favorie wrestlers.**

**He was so funny and sneeky.**

**Hearing that he died was such a big shock to me.**

**I never expected that to happen.**

**When I heard about it this morning I was so scard.**

**Right now I am still scard with sadness.**

**PLEASE,PLEASE.PLEASE help his wife,kids,and family get through this tragedy.**

**I know all of his fellow superstars and personal fans will also get through this.**

**But, GOD bless him and please let him**

**R.I.P**

**WE WILL MISS YOU **

**EDDIE G.!**


	7. secrets

Here is chapter 6. I need something to keep me busy so I won't have to think about Eddie G. because I might start crying again.

SO ENJOY!

"Look John I have all different kinds of ways to tell Torrie everything" Liz said

Liz continued "Its your chose"

"Liz no offense but you have become a total bitch" John said while Liz just stared in shock

"Oh, John you have become so tense, kind of turns me on" Liz said stepping closer to John.

John hated to mention it but she was really turning him on.

John looked at Liz and look back inside the glass door of his and Torrie's mansion.

John grabbed Liz's hand and led her to the side of the house. John then pushed Liz against the side of the house ant then started to kiss her.

(Marc and Trish)

"Hey baby, are you ready" Trish said coming out of the bathroom

Marc looked at his lovely girlfriend

"Um, honey you look great" Marc replied hesitating

Trish was wearing a blue jean skirt and a baby blue halter top with baby blue and white reeboks

"Thanks" Trish said kissing Marc passionately

"So lets go"Marc said after him and Trish broke there kiss before they went any futher

"Yeah, let's go" Trish said smiling at her new beau

(John and Torrie)

John and Liz were still making out

"NO! NO! This is so wrong" John said breaking the kiss

"You need to go"John said pointing to Liz's car

"No because you still have to remember I have got a millons ways to tell that little blonde bitch of yours" Liz said frowning

"Well you know what Liz you don't have to tell Torrie because I will" John said while Liz looked at him with shock in her eyes

"Because I am not about to sit back and be blackmailed by a women I really don't care about anymore" John said yelling at Liz

"So you can just get an your car and take your ass on because I don't want you" John said

Making that last remark made tears fall down Liz's face, So Liz got into her car

"You'll be sorry" Liz said wiping her tears away before she drove off

When John went back into the house he saw Torrie walking down the stairs and wondering to himself if she had been up long

"Hey baby, you look sexy" John said walking up to Torrie.

Torrie was wearing a yellow halter top and a blue jean skirt with yellow and white reeboks

"Hey" Torrie said smiling half-heartedly

"So how long you been up" John asked

"Not long, soon as I got up I took a shower, so I would say about 20 minutes" Torrie said putting her arms around John

"You" Torrie asked the same question

"Um, not long I think about 30 minutes" John said as him and Torrie made their way into the kitchen

"Oh, hey before I forget Trish just called her and Marc are on their way here

John eyes widened thinking did Marc tell Trish everything he saw yesterday

"Okay...And" John said calming down trying to make it look like nothing was wrong

"And they said we all could go to breakfast or something" Torrie said going back over to John and hugging him around the waist

John and Torrie hugged for a while then Torrie looked at John with her smile which soon became a frown

"Baby... Are you okay" Torrie asked looking at John who had a concern look on his face

"Um.. Yeah, I'm just thinking" John said trying to smile

"Hmm...About what" Torrie asked with concern

"Its nothing, I'm... So what are we going to eat" John said trying to change the subject

"Oh we're going to this new breakfast buffet" Torrie said not realising that John was hiding something

"Um.. I am going to go and get ready John said kissing Torrie and then leaving the kitchen to go get ready for breakfast still wondering if Marc told Trish everything

(20 minutes later)

John came down the stairs wearing his usual 3/4 jeans and a New England patriots jersey and a chain gang hat.

_HonkHonk _Trish and Marc blew the horn

"John come on their here" Torrie yelled as John's heart sank because he didn't know what to expect

John and Torrie went outside Torrie gave Trish a great big hug while John and Marc stared at eachother

Torrie and Trish got into the car

"Hey Trish before you guys leave I need to tell you something" Torrie said

"About what" Trish asked looking at her friend in the backseat

"Its about John and what I heard" Torrie said unhappy

"What is it" Trish asked

"I'll tell you later" Torrie said "But please just act normal and like there's nothing wrong okay" Torrie made Trish promised

"Well okay" Trish promised with a weird expression on her face

When John was about to enter the car Marc stopped him

"For the record I didn't tell Trish" Marc said to his cousin

"Thanks" John said smiling a little

"But John man you can't do this to Torrie" Marc said "Its not right"

"Yeah I know but you don't hve to worry because if I have the guts I will probably tell Torrie anyway to be honest" John said "If our relationship ends over this at you won't have to tell Trish and your relationship will survive" John said

"Yeah thanks" Marc said slapping hands with his cousin

(20 minutes later)

20 minutes John, Torrie, Trish and Marc were at the restuaunt

"So what are you guys ordering" Torrie said looking at the menu

"I don't know" Trish said everything looks good

"Hi may I take your order" a waitress came up and asked

The whole gang looked up and this time Marc saw someone he didn't want to see...

OHHH! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE ITS JUST THAT EVERYTIME I WENT TO PUBLISH MY DAD MAKES ME GET OFF BUT, I AM BACK ON TRACK NOW...

**NEXT CHAPTER:** IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS MARC ISN'T TO THRILLED TO SEE...

AND WILL JOHN REALLY TELL TORRIE OR WILL HE JUST CHICKEN OUT...

ALSO, WHAT WILL TORRIE HAVE TO TELL TRISH

AND LAST WHAT WILL LIZ HAVE UP HER SLEEVE FOR JOHN AND TELLING TORRIE EVERYTHING

ALSO WILL JOHN CONTINUE TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH LIZ NO MATTER HOW BAD HE FEELS ON HURTING TORRIE

**STAY TUNED BECAUSE TONS OF DRAMA TO COME!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MCH LUV,**

**VICTORIA**


	8. Karen

HEY, GUYS THIS MIGHT BE A QUICK STORY BECAUSE I AM ON PUNISHMENT AND I CAN'T BE ON THE COMPUTER, BUT MY PARENTS ARE GONE SHOPPING SO HOPEFULLY I CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS.

I HAVE TWO UPCOMING STORIES WITHIN THE NEXT THREE WEEKS SO HOPEFULLY YOU WILL READ THEM WHEN I BRING IT UP.

WHERE LET'S NOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME HERE IS CHAPTER #8

**ENJOY!**

"Hi may I take your order" a waitress came up and asked

the whole gang looked up and this time Marc saw someone he didn't want to see.

''Uh, yes" Trish started but was interrupted by the waitress

"MARC!" the waitress yelled out noticing Marc, which caught some peoples attention, especcially Trish's.

"Um, hey Karen" Marc said nevously

"Hey what are you doing here" Karen siad squeezing a chair between Marc and Trish

"Um..." Marc started but Trish interruupted

"Marc you want to introduce us" Trish said as she looked at Karen with a weird glare, while Torrie just looked...

"Um.. Yeah" Marc said getting more nervous...

"Trish... this... is..." Marc started but was again interrupted, which he was really getting annoyed by

"That's it... That's it... That's it You are fired a short looking chinese man came up yelling at Karen

"What why" Karen said getting out of the seat she put between Marc and Trish, when she got up Trish knocked it over so she wouldn't sit back down, while Torrie laughed

"Um.. let's see. you break dishes, you mix up orders, you eat some of the'r food, and you eat with customers" The man continued to yell at Karen

"Fine then sense I'm fired then I could sit down with them now" Karen stated pointing at the gang, but mostly at Marc

"NO, NO, NO, You are going to be removed from this resturant and this area right this moment" The man yelled some more calling the guard to come get her

"NO, NO, NO" Karen yelled as the guared picked her up an took her out the resturant, which caught many peoples attention including Trish and Torrie's

Marc took this as oppertuinity to get John's attention

Marc was signaling some things to John

At first John didn't understand

So, instead Marc texted John

_To John,_

_Fake sick or something so we could get the hell out of here Marc text to John _

_even though he was still thinking of the whole John, Liz situation he know had to lie to _

_Trish about something else, something that could actually ruin their realationship._

"Oh, my gosh" Torrie said as her and Trish focus back to their boyfriends "Can you belive that" Torrie continued as her and Trish laughed

"John are you okay" Torrie said looking at her boyfriend who had a sick look on his face

"NO, I'm not felling well can you guys get this stuff to go" John said lying for Marc sense he owed him for not telling Trish his secret

"We could just do pick up something, from McDonalds, I didn't see anything I wanted either" Torrie stated, as the whole gang got up and walked to Trish's car

(30 minutes later)

(At Torrie's and John's house)

30 minutes later while Trish and Torrie were at th table eating breakfast from McDonalds, Marc and John were out on the balcony

"I cannot believe this is happening" Marc told John who just looked

"Yeah, me either" John said patting Marc on the shoulder

( A moment of silence)

"So what are you going to do" John asked his cousin

"Man I don't know" Marc said in fustration

"You, see its not as easy as it sounds" John said pointing out that he is in the same position, while Marc looked at him

(Inside- at the table with Torie and Trish)

Trish and Torrie was eating their breakfast

"Trish, what's wrong" Torrie asked eating a hashbrown

"Torrie who do you think that girl was at the resturant" Trish asked her best friend

"I don't know probably an old friend of Marc and John or something" Torrie said drinking her orange juice

"But, Marc was acting weird for her just to be a friend" Trish stated looking at Marc and John on the balcony

"Well he probably didn't want you know about her" Torrie said

"Why wouldn't he if she is just a friend'' Trish said looking at her best friend

"Well I don't know probably because she is so annoying... Like Micki James" Torrie said which made Trish smile

"Yeah you are probably right" Trish said continuing to eat her breakfast...

(A moment of silence)

"Oh... Torrie what did you want to tell me earlier" Trish asked curiosly

"Oh...last night I heard John sy he was sorry for doing this to me" Torrie said with a questionalable look on her face

"Sorry for what" Trish asked

"I don't know" Torrie said "He just siad that he was sorry" Torrie continued

"You think I should asked what's that about" Torrie asked her best friend

"I don't think so, if he is sorry for something and he loves you he would tell you" Trish stated

"Yeah you're right" Torrie said throwing her and Trish's stuff in the garbage

Just then Marc and John came back in the house

"You ready" Marc asked Trish who was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with Torrie

"Yeah" Trish said getting up and hugging Torrie

"Bye I will see you tomorrrow" Trish said to Torrie

"Bye babe see you tomorrow" Torrie yelled at Trish while her and Marc drove off.

After they left Torrie looked at John and smiled, who smiled back

"So.. you feel better" Torrie asked her boyfriend as the walked back into their house

"Um... Oh yeah" John said

"So what do you want to do know" Torrie asked John hugging him

"I don't know" John answered

(A moment of silence)

All types of things were roaming in John's head if he should tell he or not

_John's thought's:_

_Come on John you could do it_

_please do it before she find out on her own_

_and you could stop letting Liz blackmailing you_

John, JOHN, Torrie shouted

"Oh...Uh" John answered looking at Torrie

"What's with you John" Torrie asked eating some grapes

"Nothing, NOTHING" John asked

"Torrie do you want to go for a walk" John asked walking up to Torrie

"Um... sure" Torrie answered weirdly because she have always tried to get John to go walking with her but he never did

"Okay... let's go" John said putting Torrie's coat on her

"Uh.. John why all of a sudden you want to go walking" Torrie asked looking at John putting on his coat.

"Because" John said hesitating

"I want to tell you something...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**WHAT'S GOING ON... IS JOHN REALLY GOING TO TELL TORRIE WHAT I THINK HE IS GOING TO TELL HER... OR IS HE GOING TO PULL IT OFF AND TELL HER SOMETHING DIFFERENT.**

**AND WHAT'S WITH MARC AND KAREN... WILL KAREN RETURN... AND WILL MARC BE HONEST WITH TRISH IF SHE ASKED HIM ABOUT KAREN.**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: TORRIE AND JOHN TALK AND RUN INTO A FRIEND OF JOHN'S... AND MARC STARTS TO IGNORE TRISH BY NOT ANSWERING HIS PHONE WHEN SHE CALLS AND NOT SPENDING THE NIGHTS AT HER HOUSE ANYMORE... AND EITHER MARC OR JOHN GETS IN UNSPECTED SURPRISE FROM SOMEONE.**_

_**JUST SO YOU KNOW MARC DOES NOT LIVE WITH TRISH**_

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

MCH LUV,

VICTORIA


	9. a walk in the park ignoring you

Hey, you guys I am doing a hell of a job doing my stories at scholl. At first I didn't think it would work do to my credicts at school for the computer which I use really fast but I reloaded and now I have a while to update. I am so HAPPY,But it SUCKS that I am still GROUNDED for two **more** weeks But anyway I better hurry up I am down to 46 minutes out of an hour. I had to do something else before I did this, So here is **Chapter** **9 **for **High School Sweetheart . _OKAY I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S TRUE BUT DID YOOU HER THAT CHRISTY HEMME WAS RELEASED- I HOPE IT IS JUST A RUMOR EVEN IF IT WAS SAID ON WWE (THAT SUCKS)_**

**ENJOY!**

Torrie and John were walking in a park

"Its freezing" Torrie said cuddling up with her jacket as she locked arms with John

"Yeah...I know" John said smilling at his girlfriend

"What?" Torrie asked with a innocent smile as she saw John looking at her

"Nothing" John said smiling back "I just LOVE you" John continued as Torrie smiled

"I LOVE you too" Torrie said kissing John

Torrie and John continued walking

"Ohhhh!... Ice Cream"Torrie yelled like a four year old child, Torrie looked at John hinting that she wanted some

"Wait, You just said that you were freezing" John said looking at Torrie

"I am but I still want some" Torrie said smiling

"Fine" John said giving in

"Yeppyyyyyyyyyyy..." Torrie said squeling like a little kid

John stared at her weirdly

Torrie smiled "I know that was so lame" Torrie said being embarrass

"No, No... It was cute" John said laughing

"One... Ice cream...PLEASE" John asked the man

"You don't want one" Torrie asked John

"Nah... I'm cool" John said looking around

The man handed him the ice cream

"Thanks" John said to the man as he handed the ice cream to the Torrie

"Ummmm..." Torrie said eating her ice cream "Chocolate and straberry swril is my favorite" Torrie said smiled

John laughed

(MARC AND TRISH)

" Hey, Trish you can just drop me off at my house" Marc said in a low dissapointing voice

"Um... Why" Trish asked

"Just do it" Marc yelled at her

"Fine" Trish said wondering what was going on with him

(TORRIE AND JOHN)

Torrie and John locked arms and continued to walk around the park, even though John had lighten up he still had a kept secret from the woman he loved.

_John thoughts:_

_Come on John just tell her she deseves to know,_

_no but wait it could ruin our relationship our trust and our friend she we had before all this._

John continued to think

"John, JOHN!" Torrie yelled, "What's with you... "You have been doing that all day" Torrie exclaimed

"Um..doing what" John asked ACTING cluless

"Staring off into space... What's on your mine" Torrie asked still eating her ice cream

"Not much" John lied looking dissapointed at the fact that was the perfect time to tell her, when she asked

"Okay then let's go" Torrie said grabbing John's arm

Torrie and John continue to walk

As Torrie and John continued to walk they heard a female voice behind them

And John thought it sounded alot like Liz's voice

"Hey John... John is that you" The lady said walking up to John and Torrie

John and Torrie turned around and saw...

(MARC AND TRISH)

Trish pulled up into the drive way of Marc's house.

"Okay so I will see you later" Trish said as Marc got out of the car

"Um I will just call you later" Marc said slamming the door

"Okay" Trish said calmly poking her lips out waiting for a kiss from her boyfriend, but instead Marc just walked to the door of his house

"Okay... Then" Trish said in a sad voice driving off

"What was that about" Trish said driving home almost in tears.

(JOHN AND TORRIE)

John and Torrie turned around to find none other than there fellow WWE diva not to mention friend Melina running up to them.

John let out a sign of relief

"Melina what are you doing here" Torrie said hugging one of her good friends

"Hey" Melina said hugging Torrie back

"What are you doing here" Torrie asked smiling

"Oh Brittany had practice with her dance group today" Melina said pointing at her and Dan's 4 year old daughter who was practicing with her dance team

"Hey sister- in -law" John said hugging Melina sensing that Melina was married to his younger brother Dan, finally getting a word in

"Speaking of...Where is Dan" Torrie asked looking around

"Oh he went to go get me some Ice cream" Melina answered

John just looked at her and Torrie and shook his head

"What is it with women and ice cream on cold days" John asked laughing

"Tell me about it" Dan said coming up and giving Melina her ice cream

"Hey bro" Dan said giving his brother a slap on the hand

"Hey" John said back with a smile

So you two how have married life been treating you

"Pretty good, but we have only been married for 2 weeks" Dan said putting his arms around Melina

"But... It took him longer to propose" Melina said laughing along with the others "Seriously did he have to get me pregant before he proposed" Melina continued "I mean I waited so long to marry you" Melina said looking at Dan

"Thanks" Dan said kissing Melina

"Awwwwwwww" Torrie and John said teasing them

"Uncle Johnnnnnnnnnnn" Brittany came up hugging her uncle

"Hey" John said picking her up and hugging her

"Hi auntie Torrie" Brittany said switching over to her aunt

"Hey little miss Brittany" Torrie said hugging Brittany

"Hi" Brittany said

The gang stayed and talked for a while

"Okay Britt time to go" Dan said picking up his daughter who was playing by the fountain

"So I will see you tomorrow" Melina asked

"Bye" Torrie said to Melina as her and Dan walked away.

(MARC AND TRISH)

Trish was driving home and was wiping away her tears after what just happened with Marc

Then Trish decided to drive back and talk to him

(MARC'S HOUSE)

Marc was sitting on his couch in the dark thinking about how he treated Trish

_KnockKnock _Trish was outside banging on Marc's door

Marc looked trough the peek hole of his door and saw Trish, he was about to open it but he decided to walk back to the couch and ignore it

_KnockKnock _

_KnockKnock_

_Marccccccccccccccc!_

_KnockKnock _Trish continued to knock on the door and yell his name, knowing that Trish was out there basically killed Marc inside

Trish thought Marc wasn't there

So she got back into her car and tried to call him

But all she got is answering machine

"Is he ignoring me" Trish asked herself with tears in her eyes, while driving back home.

(JOHN AND TORRIE)

John and Torrie likned arms and continued to walk the park

"Oh... sweetie what did you want to tell me" Torrie stopped and asked John

It all came back to John his guilt

"Uh" John said acting like he didn't know what she was talking about

"You said you wanted to tell me something" Torrie said looking at John

_John's thoughts:_

_Okay John this is it just tell her..._

John took a deep breath

Well, Torrie when I was younger there was this girl named Liz

(MARC AND TRISH)

Marc felt ten times worst at what he just did to Trish

_KnockKnock _there was a knock at Marc's door

Marc thought it was Trish again so he ran to the door

But when he looked through the peek hole he didn't see Trish but another certain somebody.

Marc opened the door

"Karen"?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Okay John has started to tell Torrie about Liz but will he tell her everything including what happened the night in the dressing room, or will he just lie about it.**

**And Marc is ignoring Trish he didn't answer her calls or opened the door for her, but her opened the door for Karen someone he has a past with.**

**Read and find out what's going to happen next.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE LYING GAME**_


	10. the lying game

HEY EVERYBODY, I AM HERE TO UPDATE: HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART!**FINALLY**

YEAH, I AM ONE OF THOSE PISSED OFF PEOPLE WHO HATES TO SEE JOHN LOOSE THE TITLE...THAT'S BULLSHIT AND THE WWE KNOWS IT... AND KURT IS ON HELL OF A WRESTLER BUT BATISTA BEAT THE TOP DOG IN THE BUSINESS(HHH) TO GET AND RETAIN THAT DAMN TITLE HE DESERVES IT...BUT IT WAS HIS CHOICE AND I SUPPOT IT!

**I ROLL WITH THE CHAIN GANG NOW & FOREVER: JOHN CENA WILL GET HIS REVENGE!**

**WELL ANYWAY:**

**FIRST,YOU GUYS KNOW I HAVE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY JOHN AND TORRIE FANS **

**(J& T 4LYFE)!**

**WELL:**

CHAPTER #10: THE LYING GAME

"Karen what are you doing here" Marc asked looking around to see if Trish was really gone

"I came to see you" Karen replied inviting herself in Marc's home

"No but how did you know I lived her" Marc wondered

"I have my ways" Karen said walking up to Marc

"Yeah...could it be stalking" Marc asked backing up from Karen

"Well..." Karen replied

"Wait... you followed me here" Marc yelled

"No...i just simpily wait on the side of the road until you guys left" Karen simpily stated with a smile coming closer and closer to Marc

Marc just stared at her

Karen the backed Marc into a corner and started to nibble on his ear, Karen the pulled away and was an inch from Marc's face...Karen then pulled Marc into a deep kiss...

(Torrie and John)

"Well Torrie when I was about 18 or 19 years old there was this girl named Liz" John started as him and Torrie took a seat on the nearest bench

"uh-huh" Torrie replied looking at John with a smile

"And Liz was a girlfriend of mine" John continued

"Okay...keep going" Torrie nodded

"Welll, you see she wasn't just my girlfirend...she was my...um...first love" John hestitated

"That's all" Torrie stated

"No...and we were engaged" John finished

"Okay...John I don't mind the 411 about your past, and infact I think it's cute that your are being upfront with me with this kind of stuff" Torrie replied "But what does this have to do with us" Torrie asked

"Well.Tor" John started to say but was interrupted by his girlfriend

"I mean because what's in the past, is an the past"Torrie stated

"I know but..." John attempted to say something but was cut off by Torrie

"But...why are you telling me this" Torrie asked getting upset because she did not want to here about John's first love at all

John looked at Torrie " Because I know about Billy, I thought you should know about Liz" John lied

"Well...I appreciate the thought but you are never suppose to tell your lover about your first love" Torrie stated with a smile

John smiled back

"Yeah I know" John replied as he and Torrie got up from the bench and started to walk home as it was getting dark

(Trish and Marc)

"No wait stop" Marc yelled breaking the make out session he was having with Karen

"What's wrong" Karen replied backing up from Marc

"This isn't riight...THIS IS NOT RIGHT" Marc yelled

"You need to leave" Marc replied pointing to the door

"But why?" Karen asked rubbing Marc's chest

"JUST GO" Marc yelled

"Well, I am not leaving until you give me a reason why should I" Karen replied folding her arms

"You want to know why?" Marc replied

"Yes, I do" Karen answered

"Because, I'm married" Marc lied, "Yeah...that's it I am married and we have a child together" Marc continued to make up the story as he went along

"Married" Karen repeated not believing Marc "And you guys have a child together" Karen asked

"Um...Yep" Marc replied

"Okay, then where are they" Karen replied folding her arms

"Um...They went to the grocey store" Marc replied

"Okay what is your kid name" Karen asked still not believing Marc

Marc paused "the name" Marc repeated

"Yeah I want to know the name" Karen replied

"Oh well her name his Kelly...yea...her name is Kelly" Marc saved

"Oh and your wife's name" Karen asked

"Her name is Trish" Marc answered

"Okay, so can I see a picture of this little baby girl Kelly" Karen asked

"Um...no" Marc replied

"Oh...and why not" Karen asked

"Because...we haven't got them developed yet" Marc covered "Becuase... she just... had the baby... last week" Marc hesitated

Karen gave Marc a stare

"Alright, ALRIGHT, You caught me I am lying" Marc gave into the stare he recieved from Karen

"Okay...then tell me the real reason you want me to leave"Karen replied

"Do you really want to know" Marc asked again

"YES..For the 50 millionth time" Karen replied wanting to know why Marc doesn't have feelings for her anymore

"Because I have a girlfriend" Marc yelled "I have a girlfriend" Marc repeated

Karen just stared

"Not just an girlfriend, one of the most amazing womn in the world" Marc replied smiling thinking of Trish

"A girlfriend" Karen repeated trying to hold back tears because as far as she know she was the only one Marc really fell for until now

"Yes...Girlfriend, yes and you want to know what else" Marc asked putting a picture of Trish infront of Karen's face so she wouldn't give him the 411 again

"What" Karen asked softly looking at the picture of Trish

"I am IN LOVE WITH THIS GIRL" Marc yelled amazed at his self becuas ehe has never been in love before and never tried

"So how love have you been going out with her" Karen asked looking at all of the pictures of Trish plastered in Marc's house

Marc looked at Karen who had tears in her eyes

"Um...for about two days" Marc replied calming down

"Two days Marc...Two days" Karen replied looking at him

"Um,..yeah about that" Marc answered

"MARC WE WENT OUT FOR FOUR YEARS AND YOU NEVER SAID YOU LOVED ME" Karen replied floating in tears

"Karen...you were a cool chick and I had so many feelings for you... but Trish is the reason I wake up every morning" Marc replied looking at a near by photo of him and Trish

"How would you know" Karen asked "You guys have only been going out for two days"

"Maybe...but I've known her for three years...but as a friend" Marc replied

Karen looked at Marc

"Do you really like her" Karen asked looking at a poster still in tears

"More than anything" Marc replied staring at the same poster

"She's so pretty" Karen replied as Marc nodded and smiled

Karen continued to cry

"Karen don't worry someday you will find that guy for you" Marc replied giving Karen a hug

"Yeah...I guess your right...I mean look at me" Karen replied as her and Marc laughed

"Could you walk me to the door" Karen asked Marc wiping away her tears

"Sure" Marc replied as he and Karen got up and walked to the door

"Nice to see you again,Marc" Karen replied

"You too" Marc said

Karen and Marc hugged one last time

And just then a car pulled into Marc's driveway

"Oh...SHIT" Marc replied quietly looked at Marc and at the car

Just then Trish stepped out the car and stared at Marc and Karen...

(Torrie and John)

_"John this is not good you still haven't told her" _John thought to himself

Torrie came back into the bedroom and her and John watch T.V. for a while

"You know what" Torrie asked John

"What" John replied still thinking on how is he going to tell Torrie or if

Torrie then turned off the T.V.

"Torrie why are we sitting in the dark" John asked sitting up

Torrie then climbed on top of John and started to kiss him as John shared the kiss

Torrie broke the kiss for a second to pull of her top then their tongues then met up again, Torrie then started to strip John until he was in his boxers, they both pushed over so that John was on top, John then focus on Torrie and stripped her to her bra and panties, John started to kiss Torrie's neck as she moaned...

"I love you John" Torrie replied holding back for a second

"I love you too LIZ" John stated...

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ...**

**HAHAHAHA I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH TWO CLIFFHANGERS.LOL.**

**WHOA IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING SEX JOHN CALLED OUT LIZ'S NAME, THAT'S NOT GOOD; AND TRISH? WHAT WILL SHE THINK AFTER SHE SAW MARC AND KAREN TOGETHER...YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT...**

**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I THINK JOHN AND MARC ARE IN SOME DEEP SHIT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER, WE GET THE RESPONSE FROM BOTH TORRIE AND TRISH...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT THE HELL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MCH LUV,**

**VICTORIA**


	11. having a good cry

HEY EVERYBODY I AM HERE TO UPDATE THIS STORY BECAUSE, I BASICALLY WANT TOO.LOL.WELL HERE IS CHAPTER #11 OF **HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART!**

**TO ALL MY JOHN AND TORRIE FANS (T & J FOREVER)!**

**CHAPTER #11: HAVING A GOOD CRY**

**"What did you just say" Torrie asked pushed John off of her and turning on the nightstand**

**"What" John repeated forgetting what name he called Torrie a minute ago**

**"Liz...you just called me Liz" Torrie yelled**

**John took a second and reflect and remember that he did indeed call Torrie, Liz**

**"No, I didn't" John lied**

**"Yeah, you did" Torrie replied getting out of the bed covering her body up with the sheet**

**John looked at Torrie as she put on her clothes**

**"Torrie, where are you going" John asked**

**Torrie looked at him**

**"I'm not going no where" Torrie replied**

**John sighned in relief**

**"You are" Torrie replied, as John looked at her**

**Torrie threw John a pillow and a blanket**

**"Go sleep, on the couch" Torrie replied grabbing John's arm and pulling him out of the room and SLAMMING the door in his face.**

**John stared at the door, for a while before he walked away to go sleep somewhere else**

**(Marc and Trish)**

**"What the hell is this" Trish stated SLAMMING her car door**

**"Trish before you start to, go crazy she..." Marc replied running up to Trish and grabbing her byher shoulders started but was interrupted by Trish**

**"Before" Trish asked**

**"I think I better go" Karen stated, walking pass Trish**

**"Yeah...I think you better" Trish yelled looking at Karen**

**Karen got frightened by the diva and got in her car and drove off**

**Trish stared at Marc evily**

**"Trish nothing happened" Marc tried to explain but Trish cut him off**

**"You, know what Marc save it...because I don't even want to hear it" Trish replied opening her car door, but Marc stood in the way**

**"Why won't you trust me" Marc replied seeing tears form in Trish's eyes**

**Trish looked Marc dead in the eye**

**"Trust you...Trust you... You want me to trust after what I just saw" Trish replied**

**"Trish, you saw a hug" Marc replied**

**"Yeah, from the waitress we saw earlier that seem to know alot about you" Trish replied as Marc just stared**

**"She is just an old friend" Marc tried to explain but, Trish shook her her head and got back into her car**

**"You know Marc, you can go and talk to your little friend becuase,WE'RE OVER" Trish yelled before driving off face full of tears, leaving Marc standing in the middle of his driveway alone.**

**(The next morning at Torrie and John's house)**

**Torrie was the first to wake up, she was really feeling guilty on how she went about the situation last night with John, so she decided she was going to talk to him**

**Torrie went into the living room and did not see John, so she figure he would be in one of the guess room, Torrie walked into the down stairs guess room and found him sound asleep**

**Torrie looked at John and a tear fell from her eyes, because for the past couple of days she new something was up with him that he wasn't telling her, which made her feel like she was losing him by the second**

**Torrie walked towards John and sat on the corner of the bed, John felt this and woke upand looked at Torrie**

**"Hey" John replied sitting up**

**"Hey" Torrie said trying to hold back the tears**

**"What's wrong" John asked coming over to Torrie**

**"John what's going on" Torrie asked looking into John's eyes**

**"Nothing" John lies, but wasn't fooling Torrie**

**"Uh...John don't lie to me" Torrie yelled standing up "We, have know eachother for years and dating for more than a year now, I know when you are not telling me something, and I know when something is bothering you" Torrie replied still yelling in harmless way with tears in her eyes**

**John just stared and didn't say anything**

**"John, just tell me this are we losing eachother" Torrie asked kneeling infront of John**

**John looked her right in the eyes**

**"John what is going on" Torrie asked**

**"Alright...Alright...You know I actually thought I could avoid this but I can't lie to you" John replied getting up from the bed**

**"Torrie, I told you about Liz right" John asked**

**"Right" Torrie replied wiping her tears**

**"Well, what I didn't tell you is that she is back, and I ran into her at the arena the other day, And...And we kissed" John confessed, **

**More tears started to form into Torrie's green eyes**

**"But...Torrie you have got to believe that I made a mistake and I will do whatever you want to forgive me" John replied running up to Torrie pressing his forhead against her's as she was crying harder than ever**

**"Torrie I am I can ask you to forgive, because I cannot forgive myself for putting you through this kind of pain" John replied with a few tears in his eyes**

**"So I think we should seperate" John stated**

**"John what are you talking about...Nobody is breaking up"Torrie stated crying**

**"Torrie come on, you don't feel us growing apart...come on you got to fell that" John replied have tears come out of his eyes "Tell me you don't feel us growing apart, and I promise we will fight for this relationship...I PROMISE...We'll let the past be the past" John stated being brave**

**Torrie just stared at him eyes full of tears because she knew he was right they were growing aparts by the second**

**"But what about..." Torrie tried to say but just ran up to John and hugged him and cried on his shoulder as John was starting to hold back his tears as well because he knew and Torrie knew that they were offically over...**

**READ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZ!**

**OKAY I THINK I PROVED TO MYSELF THAT I AM REALLY COMMITED TO TORRIE AND JOHN AS A COUPLE AND TO MY STORIES BECAUSE I STARTED CRYING MY EYES OUT WHILE WRITING THIS...I WAS GOING TO ADD ANOTHER TRISH AND MARC SCENE BUT I WAS TOO TEARY EYED TO DO IT SO I WILL IN CHAPTER#12...**

**JOHN IS BRAVE...HE KNEW HE HURT TORRIE AND COULDN'T LIVE WITH THAT SO HE LET HER GO...**

**SO TORRIE AND JOHN ARE OVER...YOU WILL HAVE TO READ TO SEE IF THEY CAN LIVE WITHOUT EACHOTHER...**

**TRISH AND MARC ARE OVER...OR ARE THEY...FIND OUT TO READ AND SEE IF MARC AND TRISH CAN LIVE WITHOUT EACHOTHER...**

**AND ARE WE DONE WITH LIZ AND KAREN...OR WILL WE BE SEEING MORE OF THEM...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: JOHN MOVES OUT- AND THAT ONE LAST KISS I WILL NEVER FORGET**

**...I THINK I AM GOING TO BASE THAT CHAPTER ON JUST TORRIE AND JOHN AND THE NEXT ON TRISH AND MARC, I'M NOT SURE YET...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MCH LUV,**

**VICTORIA**


	12. john moves out

Hey, yall here updating **HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART CHAPTER #12!**

**LIKE ALWAYS DOING IT BIG WITH THOSE JOHN CENA AND TORRIE WILSON LOVERS (J & T FOREVER)!**

**Chapter #12- John Moves Out-And the kiss to remember**

**(One hour later)**

**Torrie was in the living room who had cried herself back to sleep, while John was in the bedroom packing up his things in boxes.**

**"John how could you do that" Trish asked John from the other end of the phone**

**"I don't know, I just know I had to tell her the truth" John replied trying to explain the situation to Trish**

**"You know you guys kill me" Trish replied about to cry again because of her promblem with Marc**

**"Whoa, Trish what are you crying for" John asked the canadian**

**"You know John why don't you ask your low down cousin" Trish yelled before hanging up on John**

**John was about to call his cousin when he recieved a phone call**

**He read the name on the collar id and frowned**

**(Trish's house)**

_**KnockKnock**_

**There was a knock at Trish's door**

**Trish looked through the peek hole and frowned**

**"What do you want" Trish asked as she saw Karen standing on her front porch**

**"Trish I know you don't want me here, but I need to talk to you" Karen tried to explain to Trish**

**"Nope" Trish replied SLAMMING the door in Karen's place**

_**KnockKnock**_

**"Look you don't know when to give up, do you" Trish replied opening the door once more to reveal a Karen**

**"Please, Trish...Just 10 minutes" Karen asked innocently**

**"5 minutes" Trish replied closing her house door as her and Karen sat on the front porch**

**"I know, what you thought when you saw Marc and hugging last night...But you have to trust me when I say nothing happened" Karen replied looking at Trish **

**"Okay...I kissed Marc, but he didn't want to kiss me, he even made up this lie up saying he was married to you and you have a child named Kelly" Karen replied**

**"Okay, and Karen tell me...Why should I trust you" Trish asked with an angry look**

**"Because...I wouldn't lie about this" Karen said looking at Trish, "I mean Trish you should have heard the way he talked about you, he made it seem like you were super woman or whatever, it was like he couldn't get over you" Karen replied with a little smile as Trish smiled too.**

**"Really" Trish asked**

**"Yeah, He even siad he was in love with you, that's why he was hugging me, I was crying because Marc and I dated for four years and he never said he loved me, and for you two to be dating for just three days and said he loved you that caught me by surprise" Karen replied standing up about to head to her car**

**"Um, Karen, why did you come here" Trish asked **

**"What do you mean" Karen turned around and asked**

**"I mean you like Marc, why didn't you go for him" Trish asked**

**"Because, I know what is feel's like to have the one you are mean't to be with, taken away" Karen replied before getting in her car and driving off leaving Trish to her thoughts and how she was going to get Marc back...**

**(John and Torrie)**

**"What do you want John asked closing the door so that Torrie wouldn't wake up and hear him**

**"I just wanted to say hi baby" Liz replied sexually on the other end of the phone**

**"Don't play with me, because of you showing back up here me and Torrie are over so you can stop with the blackmailing" John replied yelled quietly at Liz**

**"Oh, well that's good now we can get back together" Liz replied happily "So what do you say" Liz asked sitting up in her bed**

**John paused and thought...**

**"HELL NO" John yelled before hanging up the phone, leaving Liz with a pathetic face**

**(30 minutes later)**

**John had finished packing his things and he and his dad who had came over was now loading them into his dad's pick up truck, while Torrie was in the bathroom freshing up with a shower.**

**John and Torrie had avoided eachother sense they decided to end their relationship**

**"Son, are you sure you doing the right thing with this" John Sr. asked his son**

**"No, but I can not spend the rest of my life knowing that I hurt the one girl that ever mattered" John replied looking at his dad**

**"What about..." John's dad started**

**"Liz" John stated as his dad looked at him, "You dad I thought Liz mattered, and I cared about her but she had no respect for my family which means no respect for me" John stated, just then Torrie came out of the bathroom fully dressed.**

**She was wearing long white jean pants with a pink halter top, her hair wair put in a messy ponytail, and she had one pink and white tube socks.**

**"Oh, hi Mr.Cena, I din't know you were here" Torrie replied feeling a little weird and out of place**

**"Oh, yeah I came to help John get his stuff" John Sr. stated as John was just staring at the floor**

**"Um...So Torrie, are you going somewhere" John's dad asked seeing the Torrie was fully dressed**

**Torrie just shook her head no, as she was staring at John was trying to avoid eye-contact**

**"Um...Yeah so I will talk to you before you go" Torrie replied leaving the room as John was thinking if she was refrerring to him or his dad...**

**(Trish and Marc)**

**Marc was sitting in the leaving room looking at a picture of him and Trish**

_**KnockKnock**_

**Marc didn't feel like being bothered so he just let that person stand out there, until her heard a voice**

**"Marc, its me Trish" Trish replied knowing that Marc was in the house**

**Hearing that Marc, hopped up to open the door**

**"Hey"Marc replied**

**Trish looked at him and pulled him, for one of the most passionate kisse she has ever given**

**"What was that for,...I mean I thought we were over" Marc replied as he opened the door for him and Trish to go back in**

**"I love you too" Trish replied smiling**

**"How did you.." Marc started asked but Trish interrupted him**

**"Marc look at me...who wouldn't love this" Trish joked**

**Marc just stared**

**"Okay...Karen, told me" Trish replied as Marc stared at shook**

**"Is she still alive" Marc asked**

**Trish stared at him and pulled him in for another kiss...**

**(Torrie and John)**

**John was all packed up and had the boxes in his dad's tow-truck**

**"So...Dad you ready John replied to his father who making sure everything was locked up and secure**

**"Yeah...Iam... but you aren't"John Sr. replied pointing John in Torrie's direction who was eating ice cream in the living room,alone with the T.V. off...**

**"John just go talk to her...atleast say good-bye" John Sr. replied giving his son a push**

**"Alright" John replied going into the living room**

**John got a couple of inches to the living room and took a deep breath**

**"Um...Torrie" John replied walking towards the couch**

**Torrie just stared**

**A moment of silence**

**"So...Um...I am about to go" John replied nervously**

**Torrie continued to stare**

**"Okay...well bye" John replied about to get up when he felt Torrie grab his arm**

**As soon as John turned to face Torrie she pulled him in for a one of the deepest kisses ever**

**John just stared at Torrie as she had tears in her eyes**

**"Make it a kiss to remember" Torrie replied before she walked crying upstairs and closed the door...leaving John in shock**

**John rubbed his hair in fustration as he walked back outside**

**"Let's go" John told his dad as he hopped in the car and John's dad drove off**

**Torrie was watching them go down the road from her bedroom window**

**_"GOOD-BYE JOHN CENA"_ Torrie said queitly to herself walking away from the window in tears**

**John was in the car staring out the window **

**_"GOOD-BYE TORRIE WILSON"_ John replied queitly to himself with one songle tear in his eye...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**OKAY THERE YOU GO...**

**TRISH AND MARC ARE BACK TOGETHER...SADLY TORRIE AND JOHN DID NOT...HE MOVED OUT ONLY HAVING ONE KISS TO REMEMBER...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: TORRIE'S DEPRESSION**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE GIRLS TRY TO GET TORRIE OUT OF THE HOUSE BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN TWO WEEKS SENSE THE BREAK-UP AND TORRIE HAVEN'T SEEN JOHN SENSE; THEN, THEY RUN INTO SOMEONE WITH ANOTHER SOMEONE,GUESS WHO? LOL.**

**OKAY, YOU GUYS I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO UPSATE SEX, LIES, & SECRETS...AND I AM I AM GOING TO TAKE A WEEK OR TWO FROM THIS STORY AND FOCUS ON THAT ONE...CHAPTER FOUR WILL BE UP BY FRIDAY NIGHT...OKAY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**MCH LUV,**

**VICTORIA**


	13. Torrie's depression

**HEY YALL' I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINISHED WITH THIS STORY BUT I GOT ACCUSED OF STUFF I DIDN'T DO AND IT GOT ME ON PUNISHMENT FOR ABOUT A MONTH WHICH SUCKS BUT I AM READY TO FINISH THIS STORY ONLY 8 CHAPTERS LEFT...**

_**OH...BAD NEWS FANFICTION DELETED MY NEW STORY SEX, LIES, &SECRETS, BECAUSE I BROKE A RULE IN THE GUIDLINES ...**_

**_OKAY I JUST FOUND OUT THE RULE I BROKE...I WENT BACK OVER THE GUIDLINES AND WE WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO GIVE POLLS AND I DID WITH THE DIG IT OR DISS IT GAG...SO I AM SORRY, I WILL LOOK OUT FOR THAT FROM NOW ON, WHEN I COME OUT WITH ANOTHER HIGH SCHOOL FIC WHICH IS SOON LIKE THE FIRST BUT NO POLLS.LOL._**

_**I SO HATE MARIA DID YOU SEE WHEN JOHN KISSED HER...THAT SUCKS!**_

**SO HERE...PLEASE R/R:**

**CHAPTER #13: TORRIE'S DEPRESSION**

**"Come on, Torrie you have to get out of that bed it has been a whole month" Trish replied to her broken hearted best friend turning on a light to let some light in the dark room.**

**"Torrie, Mr.McMahon is getting pissed at you, missing all of these days...Do you want to get fired" Trish asked Torrie who was burried under the covrs on her bed**

**"No"Torrie moaned coming up from under the covers**

**"Good...Because I don't want you too either...So you are going to Raw tomorrow?"Trish asked**

**"Yeah...I guess"Torrie replied with a little smile**

**"Good" Trish replied sitting on the bed with Torrie**

**Torrie looked around the room and look on her side where John use to sleep...**

**"I miss him...Trish" Torrie replied looking at Trish as Trish stared around the room**

**"I know you do sweetie" Trish replied not knowing really what to say to comfort Torrie**

**"Hey, me and the girls were talking and we were wondering, why don't we have a girls night...just us girls away from the boyfriends"Trish replied looking at a depressed Torrie**

**"Well, that shouldn't be hard, because I don't have a boyfriend to get away from"Torrie replied going into the bathroom**

**Trish just sat on the bed and put her head down...**

**(John)**

**John was sitting in his apartment he bought last week after living with his dad for just three weeks after the break up...**

**"Hey, John Trish and the girls are going out to night why don't we do the same just hang out at a bar or something" Marc replied looking at John who was watching T.V.**

**"Yeah, why not"John replied turning off the T.V. turning all of his attention towards his cousin"I really need to get out of the house" John replied standing up**

**Marc just smiled**

**"Um...When you say Trish was going out with the girls...did you also mean Torrie"John asked Marc**

**"Sorry, to say Trish said Torrie hasn't been out of the house since the break up" Marc told his cousin**

**"Yeah, I haven't seen her around Raw or any of the house shows...At first I thought she was just ignoring me but then I thought the arena ain't that big" John replied leaning back on the couch going into deep thoughts about him and Torrie...**

**"Come on John lightnen up"Marc replied patting his cousin on the shoulders**

**"Yeah, I guess you are right"John replied as he went upstairs to get ready**

**(Torrie)**

**"I don't know she still is a little depressed"Trish replied talking to Stacy on the phone**

**"Yeah, well atleast she stopped crying"Stacy said feeling sorry for her friend**

**"Yeah, are we still going out"Trish asked**

**"No doubt, I am only in Boston for one noght then back to dancing"Stacy replied referring to dancing with the stars**

**"Yeah, so let's meet at sparkle's in 20 minutes"Trish informed Stacy**

**"Okay, so see you in a while"Stacy replied **

**"Okay, bye"Trish replied hanging up the phone**

**Just as Trish hung up the phone Torrie came out of the bathroom**

**"What"Torrie replied as she saw Trish staring at her**

**"Nothing...You look very pretty"Trish complemented her best friend**

**"Thanks"Torrie replied smilimiling, Torrie was wearing long white pants and a light blue halter top and light blue high heels and her hair was curled and she had on a light blue golfer hat to match**

**Trish was wearing a blue jean skirt with pink high heels and a pink halter top, and her hair was straight**

**"You ready" Trish replied grabbing her pink coat amd her keys**

**"More than I will ever be" Torrie replied grabbing her light blue coat, as she and Trish walked out the door and got in the car to go to sparkles**

**(20 minutes later)**

**Torrie and Trish had arrived at Sparkles and had met up with Stacy,Ashley,and Christy**

**Torrie didn't even say hi she just went straight to the bar**

**"Gosh, I feel sorry for her"Christy replied seeing Torrie at the bar alone**

**"Yeah, we all do but she needs a little space and when she's ready she will come to us"Ashley replied looking over at Torrie**

**"How's John doing"Stacy asked out of nowhere**

**"Marc said he is okay but, not as good as her use to be"Trish replied**

**"So do we hate him, for what he did"Ashley asked**

**"Who John"Trish replied looking at the 2005 raw diva search winner**

**"Yeah...Do we hate him"Ashley repeated**

**"No...he did the right thing"Trish replied as all the other divas looked at her in shock**

**"What"Stacy replied**

**"No...Not for cheating on her...But,he did the right thing coming clean, and seperating her because he broke her heart and couldn't handle it" Trish replied as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.**

**"So what are the guys doing tonight"Christy replied**

**"Oh, Marc said that they were having a night to their selves" Trish replied**

**"Oh"Ashley replied shaking her head to the music**

**"Sparkle this is where we going"John replied**

**"No, this is where we are"Marc replied sarcastically**

**"Funny"John replied**

**"John stop being so grumpy"Matt replied getting out of the car behind Randy**

**"Whatever let's just go in"John replied**

**The guys just shrugged and went into the club**

**John went straight to the bar, what he didn't know is that he was sitting three seats away from Torrie because people were in between them...**

**"What the heck"Marc replied looking at the girls sitting at a table laughing and talking**

**"What are they doing here"Randy replied as him and the others walked near the girls**

**"Hey girls"Matt replied sitting by Ashley**

**"Hey, not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you guys doing here"Trish asked**

**"We came to hang out... what are you guys doing here"Marc retained**

**"The same"Trish replied smiling cuddling up to her boyfriend...**

**(At the bar)**

**Torrie and John had still failed to notice eachother**

**John was sitting down at the bar going through his fifth bottle of beer, and about to order another one when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder**

**John turned around to see who it was...and when he did he was not pleased...**

**"Hey I, have to go to the restroom do you guys mind coming with me?"Stacy asked getting up from Randy**

**"Sure"The girls all replied together going to the restroom**

**(In the restroom)**

**"This is good that we can all hang out together" Christy replied putting on lip gloss in the mirror**

**"Yeah it is"Ashley agreed coming out of a stall and heading over to a sink**

**"OH MY GOD"Trish shouted coming out of a stall**

**"WHAT"Stacy replied looking at Trish with the other girls**

**"How could we be so stupid"Trish replied hitting her head on the bathroom door**

**"What are you talking about Trish"Christy replied getting a little worried**

**"We forgot about Torrie"Trish replied "We told her it woud be an all girls night and here we are sitting with our boyfriends when she is all alone"Trish said pacing back and foward in the bathroom**

**"Oh my gosh...How could we be so stupid"Stacy replied heading to the sinkk to wash her hands.**

**"I'm sure Torrie is okay, and Trish you said it yourself Torrie will come to us when she's ready"Christy replied going over to Trish **

**"Yeah, atleast she agreed to come out with us tonight" Ashley replied **

**"Yeah, alright"Trish replied as her and the other girls walked out the bathrom and back to where their boyfriends were**

**(At the bar)**

**"Liz what are you doing here" John shouted over the blasting music**

**"To hangout, and you"Liz replied smiling and touching John's chest**

**John quickly moved away from her**

**"John, what is you problem, why don't you like me anymore"Liz replied pouting**

**"For one,i fought my dad over you and you didn't give a crap,for two you are not the one for me, and for three you ruined my relationship with the girl of my dreams"John replied taking a gulp of his beer, as Liz just stared**

**"You and that Torrie girl broke up"Liz asked**

**"Yeah, because of you coming back and our little make-out session the other night, I had to tell her about it because I didn't want her to live with a jerk that would do that to her"John replied a little drunk with all that beer he drunk**

**"Wow," Liz replied a little strucked by John's love for Torrie**

**"What" John replied ordering another beer**

**"You must really love her"Liz replied with her head down**

**"No,I don't...I am in love with that girl"John replied getting drunker by the second**

**"Yeah is she your first love"Liz asked**

**John looked at Liz**

**"No...Actually you were my first love"John replied touching Liz's cheek, which made her blush**

**Then all of a sudden "Lose my breath" by Destiny Childs started playing**

**Liz had continued to look at John with passion in her eyes**

**"Liz are you okay"John asked seeing Liz looked at him**

**"Um...Yeah...Do-o...Do you want to dance"Liz asked John "Because...I just love this song"Liz replied listening to lose my breath**

**"Hell, I'm already drunk so why not" John replied grabbing Liz's hand and taking her to the dance floor **

**Torrie was still at the bar singing the song to herself and drinking a Bloodymary, and actually filling a little better that she came out with her friends.**

**"So why are you alone tonight"The bartender asked leaning on the counter in front of Torrie**

**"What do you mean" Torrie asked**

**"I'm mean, when you come in here you are never alone...You are either withh your friends or with that boyfriend of yours" The bartender replied looking at Torrie**

**"Um...You know what hold that thought"Torrie replied walking towards the bathroom...**

**"Come on, Torrie, you can do this just don't think about you know who"Torrie said to herself in the bathroom mirror**

**"Don't think about you know who"**

**"Don't think about you know who"**

**"Don't think about you know who" Torrie kept repeating to herself as she walked out of the girls bathroom**

**But then stop when she noticed John and a familiar face dancing**

**Torrie just stared hurt for awhile until she noticed something about the girl John was dancing with that she had a name belt that read the name LIZ... **

**Torrie continued to stare holding back her tears...**

**Torrie then walked up to Trish and the other girls**

**"Torrie hey"Trish replied going up to Torrie seeing her with a tear in her eye**

**"What's wrong"Stacy asked**

**"WHAT'S WRONG...WHAT WRONG"Torrie repeated as the other girls stared at her "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG"Torrie replied pointing the gang into John and Liz's direction**

**"Who's that"Trish asked**

**"The girl he cheated on me with"Torrie replied putting on a brave face**

**"Torrie...I-its"Stacy tried to say but Torrie stopped her by storming off**

**All the girls stared and decided to run after Torrie, while Marc and the other guys went up to John**

**"John WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"Marc yelled at John, as Liz just stared**

**"What do you mean I'm dancing"John replied still dancing with Liz**

**"Yeah, we saw that and so did Torrie"Randy replied,as they finally caught John's attention**

**"Torrie was here" John replied**

**"Yeah until she just stormed out"Marc replied**

**As soon as John heared this he ran out of the club to find Torrie, leaving Liz all alone as the other guys followed him**

**When they reached out side it was storming and they say the girls talking to Torrie trying to calm her down**

**"Torrie its okay, you will find someone"Ashley yelled over the rain**

**"I thought I already did twice, and you see how they turned out"Torrie replied now crying.**

**"Torrie...I" Christy started but was interrupted by John**

**"Come on you guys lets go get our stuff" Trish replied as everyone walked back into the club**

**"Torrie, what you saw in there..i-its"John started but Torrie just rolled her eyes and stopped him**

**"John just save it...we are over and you can do whatever you want with who ever you want"Torrie yelled in tears as the storm was getting more worst**

**"Torrie, that was nothing"John tried to explain butwas again cut off as Torrie crossed her arms and walked away...**

**"Tell it to someone who cares"Torrie replied walking towards the bus stop, because she earlier caught a ride with Trish**

**John was standing in the rain looking at Torrie walk out of his life offically, he knew that there would not be any relationship, with him and Torrie, not even a frienship...**

**Everyone came out side and saw John just standing there looking at the bus stop**

**"John where's Torrie"Trish asked looking around **

**"She caught the bus"John replied with his back facing everyone**

**"John are you okay"Dave replied touching John's shoulder**

**But, John just shrugged and started to walk home in the rain...**

**SO THERE YOU GO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, I CAN TAKE IT I GUESS.LOL.**

_**SO JOHN THOUGHT THAT HE AND TORRIE COULD BE FRIENDS BUT NOW THAT'S GONE...**_

_**AND, WILL LIZ RETURN...AND WORK HER LITTLE WAY UP BACK INTO JOHN LIFE...**_

**_NEXT CHAPTER: _THE FIGHT; TORRIE AND JOHN FIGHT OVER WHAT SHE SAW AT THE CLUB THE OTHER NIGHT...**


	14. The Fight Part I

WHAT'S UP YALL' I AM HERE TO UPDATE HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART, SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT!

OH, DANCING WITH TH STARS WAS GREAT, BUT IT SUCKS STACY DIDN'T WHEN I WAS REALLY ROOTING FO HER...BUT ITS OKAY, ATLEAST WE STILL HAVE ER BACK IN THE WWE...AND SHE IS NOW BACK ON RAW.YEAHHHHHHHHHHH! CANDICE BETTER WATCH OUT I THINK TORRIE HAD ENOUGH OF HER SHIT BY NOW...YOU KNOW WHAT ALOT OF ATTENTION BEEN FOCUS ON RAW THEN SMACKDOWN, THAT I DON'T THINK IS FAIR...I KNOW PEOPLE SAY THAT RAW IS THE BETTER SHOW, AND IT IS BUT...IT GETS MORE ATTENTION THEN SMACKDOWN AND I DON'T THINK THAT'S FAIR...BUT, I ASKED MY DAD ABOUT IT HE SAID THE HE **THINK** THEY ARE TRYING TO GET MORE PEOPLE TO WATCH RAW, BECUASE THEY **MIGHT** BE THINKING ABOUT CHANGING IT TO ONE WHOLE SUPERSHOW ONE DAY SO THEY ARE GETTING PEOPLE USE TO WATCHING RAW...I DON'T THING THAT'S TRUE BUT IT WOULD BE SO COOL IF THAT WERE TO HAPPEN, I WOULD LOVE TO SEE RANDY AND JOHN BOTH IN THE SAME NIGHT.LOL.OH YEAH, ONE MORE THING MICKI IS CRAZY!

PLZZZZ READ AND REVIEW!

CHAPTER #14: THE FIGHT PART I

(THE NEXT MORNING)

Torrie was sitting in her hotel room watching t.v. and eating ice creme still thinking about the previous night at the club when she saw John with the girl who ruined their relationship

"Torrie you are so stupid, to think he didn't leave you for her" Torrie thought to herself as a tears rolled down her eyes

_KnockKnock_

Hearing the door Torrie quickly wiped her tears away and starightened up

"Hey" Trish replied as Torrie opened the door

"Hey" Torrie replied inviting Trish in

"So you came" Trish replied thinking that Torrie wasn't going to come to the house show due to what happened last night

"Yeah, I came" Torrie replied sligthly smiling at her best friend

"Torrie you know I am always here for you, you can count on me through think and thin" Trish replied comforting Torrie

"I know" Torrie smiled

"It's just that I don't want to hate John...but again I don't want you to be mad at me" Trish stated looking at Torrie

"Trish...It's okay to be friends with John" Torrie assuered Trish

"And you won't be mad" Trish asked

"Of course not" Torrie replied "Just because me and John broke up doesn't mean any friendships have to change" Torrie said smiling

"Oh, thank goddness" Trish replied smiled as well

"Oh, I almost forgot I picked up your script for you" Trish replied taking a folded sheet of paper out of her purse

"Thanks" Torrie replied grabbing the script from Trish and opening it to see if she has a match

Torrie looked at the script with an akward face

"What's up" Trish replied looking at Torrie

"Oh, nothing did you here about some newcomer" Torrie asked

"No why" Trish asked grabbing a water from Torrie fridge

"Well, I am suppose to wrestle a new diva tonight" Torrie replied showing Trish the script

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait to see who it is because it doesn't say her name" Trish handing the script back to Torrie who just put it on the table

"Well, girl let me go i have to meet Marc before I go to the arena...I just wanted to see if you were here and how were you"Trish replied gathering her jacket and purse

"Okay, I will see you later" Torrie replied giving Trish a hug as Trish walked towards the door

"Take care of yourself" Trish replied looking at Torrie

"Don't worry, I'm okay for now" Torrie smiled assuring Trish

"Okay, see you later" Trish replied walking back to her hotel room as Torrie got ready to head to the arena

(Meanwhile)

John was sitting in his hotel with a cold rag on his head due to his hangover

_KnockKnock_

John moaned at the sound of a door knock, but got up to open it anyway

"What" John replied in a rude voice opening the door

"Whoa, what's wrong with you" the person at the door asked

"Liz, what are you doing here" John replied pulling Liz into his hotel room and taking a peek back outside to his left and right to see if anyone was around

"I came to see you" Liz replied hugging John and giving him a kiss on the lips

"Liz, I don't know what going on" John replied not remembering anything before the fight with Torrie the previous night

"Oh, you don't remember what happen between us last night" Liz replied rubbing John chest

"Not a clue" John replied backing up from Liz "All, I remember is being in a fight with Torrie" John replied

"Well, Torrie saw us last night and got really mad" Liz replied telling John everything that happened last night

"What were we doing" John asked rubbing his head

"Dancing" Liz replied "Andwhen we were alone you told me that I was your first love" Liz replied smiling and kissing John's neck

"No, Liz don't do this I know me and Torrie are over but I am not ready to date yet" John replied lying on his couch resting his head

"Well, I have a surprise for you" Liz replied folding her arms and smiling

"What" John replied looking up at her as she pulled a folded sheet of paper out of her back pocket

John was about to grab the paper until Liz pulled it back

"On second thought I'll tell you later" Liz replied smiling as she left John cluless and alone

John sighed and put the rag back on his head

"Uh, John you picked the wrong night" John said to himself as he sat back up and looked at the clock that read 8:30(pm)

John, then grabbed his keys and his black pull over sweat shirt and walked out of the hotel room

(On the other hand)

Torrie was in her bathroom straighten her hair out, she was wearing a black baby phat sweatsuit and white and black reeboks

Torrie was a little nervous that she might see John that night but she didn't care

"Okay Chloe, you ready" Torrie asked her dog Chloe coming out of the bathroom

Torrie put on her white coat with fur aound the hood, she grabbed Chloe and put her duffle bag with her wrestling gear on her other shoulder.And left her hotel room.

(AT THE ARENA)

"John, what's up" Randy approached his best friend

John sighned "Nothing, and you" John replied rubbing his forehead

Randy stared at John

"Look if you want to know about the whole Liz and Torrie thing and what REALLY happen last night, please save it for another time because I can't even think right now" John replied looking at Randy

"I have a massive hang over" John replied putting his hands on his knees "Man I'll talk to you later" John replied heading to his locker room as Randy headed the opposite way

(Meanwhile)

Torrie was outside in the parking lot getting her things out of the trunk of her car, when she noticed John's car, so she knew he was already there

Torrie got to the entrance of the arena and took a deep breath before going in

Torrie began to rush to her locker room to avoid any encounters with John

"Whooo, we made it" Torrie replied putting Chloe down and getting into her wrestling gear becuase her match was second

(Later)

Raw had already started a couple of minutes ago and John was still feeling like crap

_KnockKnock_

"Come in" John replied with a cold rag over his eyes and an ice pack on his head not feeling like answering the door

"What wrong" smoeone replied to John

"Oh, No" John replied to himself knowing that voice "Don't tell me this is your big surprise Liz" John asked sitting up

"Surprise" Liz said smiling as John frowned

"And to get you a little more happy" Liz said with sarcasm "I have my first match tonight" Liz replied "And ask who...pleas ask who" Liz begged John

John gave in "Who Liz" John asked waiting for an answer

"I don't know, I didn't get a script but, I went to Mr.McMahon and he said it was a surprise, but he also said that she was a pretty known popular diva and was one of the divas voted for most desirable women...which will leave me guessing because I have no clue...but I have to go get ready, wish me luck" Liz replied leaving John's locker room with a smile

John didn't care what Liz was talking about he just layed back down, but then recapped what she said

"Hold, it" John replied to himself "It was only two divas voted for most desirable women and if Trish has a match with Candice tonight then that must means..." John stopped

"OH SHIT" John replied running out of the locker room knowing who Liz was facing

"Liz wait your facing..." John stopped already seeing Liz half way down the hallway, all of a sudden John felt a sudden urge that had him running to the bathroom covering his mouth with his hand

(Meanwhile)

"Torrie we need you by the curtain" a crew member announced knocking on Torrie's dressing room door

"Okay" Torrie replied getting ready to walk ut of the dressing room. Torrie was wearing some light blue baby phat sweat pants, and a white spagetti strap shirt covering another light blue spagetti strap shirt, with light blue wrist bands, she also had on white and light blue reeboks and her hair was in a half ponytail

"I'll see you in a bit Chloe" Torrie replied not taking Chloe out tonight

"Hey, Torrie did you find out who the new girl is" Trish replied approaching her best friend

"No, but I will in a second" Torrie replied

"Well, I will talk to you later...Good Luck" Trish replied turning around heading the other way

Torrie continue to walk when she heard a noise coming from the bathroom that sounded like someone throwing up

Torrie entered the bathroom to see who it was and if they were okay

"Hello" Torrie yelled "Are you okay" Torrie replied, all of a sudden Torrie heard the toilet flush and she backed up waiting for someone to come out...

"Torrie" John replied coming out of the stall wiping his mouth

Without saying anything Torrie just turned around and was about to leave when John grabbed her arm

"Torrie don't go, I need to tell you something" John replied

Torrie turned back around to face him

"It's about Liz...She" John was about to tell Torrie about Liz joining the WWE, but Torrie interrupted

"Liz...Uh...Do you ever get tired of talking about her" Torrie yelled storming out of the bathroom

John was about to run after her but he could feel it coming back up, so he ran back into a stall

(2 minutes later)

Torrie was starighting herself up by the curtains waiting for her music to play

"Torrie wait I really have to tell you something" John replied coming out of the bathroom and running towards the curtains where Torrie was

_Your not enough for me_

_Just another man in love with me_

_ohhhh-nooo!_

Soon as Torrie heard her music she quickly walk out, before John reached her

"Now introducing, from Boise Idaho... TORRIE WILSON!" Lillan Garcia anounced with a smile

John rubbed his head and headed back to his dressing room to watch two of is ex-girlfriends beat the crap out of eachother

John sat in his locker room feeling a little better now that he let everything out, he smiled slightly seeing Torrie, a girl he still had feeling for, blow kisses and smiled to all of her fan, who were on their feet

John took a deep breath hearing Torrie's music stop, knowing Liz was about to come out

Torrie awaited in the ring, waiting to see who her component is...

_Chain gang is the click _

_It's trademarc the the truth_

_This basic thuganomics_

Now introducing, she is now a new _WWE Divas _from Boston MassachusettsLIZ!

John sat up hearing his Chain gang is the click song play "That Bitch" John said to himself

Torrie heard the name and her heart drop, seeing the Liz was heading down to the ring

Torrie felt like she couldn't hold her anger she just wanted to rip Liz's head off but she found a way to hold her control herself

"I know some new people are nervous first time in the ring, but atleast they are excited too" King replied

"Well, that doesn't seem to be the case in with this young lady, she looks like she just seen a ghost" Coach replied as they saw they fright in Liz's eyes now that she knows she is suppose to face The Torrie Wilson

"JOHN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Trish yelled as she came into John's locker room along with Dave, Christy, Ashley, Matt, Stacy, and Randy who all seemed to look confused

_RingRing_

John's heard his cell phone ring, knowing who it was right away

"Yeah, Marc" John replied not having to even look at the name on the phone

"How did you know...Never mind...What the hell is this" Marc asked watching Raw at his house

"To tell you the truth,I really don't know and what I do know I will tell you all later" John replied looking at everyone who just nodded their heads and focus their full attention to the match

"Well, you see it now... the new _WWE DIVAS _ LIZ against our own TORRIE WILSON...coming up next" Joey Smiles reported as every one watched

LIZ AND TORRIE... STAND FACE TO FACE...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THAT IDEA POPPED INTO MY HEAD AS I WAS TYPING SO I BARELY SAW IT COMING MYSELF!**

**OKAY, I WASN'T GOING TO DO A CLIFFHANGER I WAS JUST GOING TO DO THE WHOLE CHAPTER THE MATCH AND EVERYTHING BUT, I CHANGED MY MIND, I THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU GUESSING ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN DURING THE MATCH...BUT I GUESS YOU WOULD JUST HAVE TO WAIT.LOL.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FIGHT PART II AND THE PURPOSAL : LIZ HAVE HER FIRST MATCH AGAINST TORRIE, ALSO JUST LIKE A STEEL CAGED MATCH JOHN DECIDES TO STOP AVOIDING TALKING,ABOUT ATLEAST BEING FRIENDS, SO HE LOCKS THE DOOR AND HE AND TORRIE HAVE IT OUT...AND SOMEONE'S GETTING MARRIED, SOMEONE'S GETTING MARRIED OR SHOULD I SAY ENGAGED!**

**BUT, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOON...**

**PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW!**

**MCH LUV,**

**VICTORIA**


	15. The Fight II The Purposal

**Hey, everbody I just want to say thanks for all the great reviews, and that I am here to update!!! CHAPTER 9 TO NEVER SAY GOODBYE IS UP RIGHT NOW PLEASE READ**

**Chapter #15: The fight Part II and a purposal;**

"Okay we're back and we are about to watch Torrie Wilson and our newest diva Liz go head to head" Joey smiles replies

Torrie and Liz stilled stared at eachother

The bell ringed and Liz and Torrie locked up without hesistation. Torrie knees Liz right into the stomach.

"A knee to the stomach by Torrie" Coah replied

Torrie bounces off the ropes and kicks her in the face, Torrie then grabs her hair and throws her on the mat.

"Whoa!!! What in packed that had" King replied

The referee backs Torrie up while Liz try to recover. Afterwhile Liz was on her feet and backed into a corner, Torrie saw this as a chance to use all the mucsles in her legs and choked Liz.

Liz yelled in pain until the referee pilled Torrie off once more as Liz fell to the floor. Torrie made the cover for a 1...2...

Torrie got up, and stood on Liz's hair and pulled her arms, Torrie thought for a second and backed up, because she didn't want all her friends including John to think she was just doing this to get back at Liz for what she did even though it was.

(Backstage)

John and the others were watching Torrie beat the crap out of Liz.

"She, is so mad" Trish replied looking at her best friend in the match

"Yeah, tell me about it" Christy replied

"I can't take this I need to talk to her" John replied about to go out of the locker room

"John she is in the middle of the match you can't talk to her now" Randy replied looking at John

"I know I well talk to her when the match is over" John replied walking towards the screen by the curtain to watch the rest of the match.

"John Cena" Someone replied walking towards John as John turned around

"Oh, Mr. McMahon what's going on" John replied shaking hands with Vince

"Um, I am glad your here because I have a new story line for you" Vince replied smiling watching that match with John

"Oh, yeah what is it" John asked

" Since you said you weren't feeling well, I decided to cancel your match " Vince replied

"Yes" John replied in his head not up to competing that night

" Only on one condition" Vince replied "Which brings me to your new storyline I thought and I was about to pick Shelton Benjermain but, I want you" Vince replied as John looked at him

"Okay, after this match, these two girls are going to have a vicious catfight and your job is too break it up and take Liz's side, seeing that you and Torrie aren't a couple anymore you guys are going to have in onscreen triangle for the next couple of weeks" Vine replied walking away leaving John at shock and wondering how did word get out about he and Torrie's break-up

(Back to the match)

It took awhile but Liz recovered, and her and Torrie locked up again, but this time Liz got the upperhand by kneeing Torrie in the stomach. Torrie held her her stomach in pain. Then, Liz slapped Torrie in her face. Liz, again kept ahead as she bounced Torrie off the ropes getting ready to try her finishing move, but Torrie reversed it with a clothesline soon as Liz got back up Torrie hit a massive DDT. Torrie then put a submission move on Liz John had taught her a couple of months ago when they were still together, which made Lix tap out.

"And, here is your winner TORRIE WILSON" Lillan announced with a smile

Torrrie celebrated in the ring, and so did all of her friends backstage

"Alright she won" Trish replied smiling

"I knew she could do it" Randy replied looking at Torrie celebrate

"Now, let's hope she talks to John" Christy replied as everyone just stared

Torrie was still celebrating in the ring, while Liz was slowly recovering

"Ouch, Ouch my ankle" Liz replied in pain as the refree was checking on her

Torrie stopped celebrating and turned around looking at Liz yelling in pain, Torrie rolled her eyes because she knew what she had to do, even though she didn't want too.

Torrie walked towards the ropes to open it for her as the refree helped her.

Just as Liz was about to step out the ring, WAM!!! Liz kicked Torrie in the stomach, which made Torrie fall through the ropes and out of the ring. The refree tried to stop Liz but he couldn't

Liz jumped down from the ring and walked over to Torrie and started to give her killer right punches as the crowd booed her.

"Whoa, look at Liz, she is letting Torrie have it" Coach replied

Torrie rolled Liz over and started to hit Liz back

"Now, look at this a catfight" King replied smiling looking at the two girls beat the crap out of eachother

All, of a sudden the crowd was on their feet cheering

"John Cena" Joey smiles replied seeing John walk down to the ring not happy what he was about to do

"What's he doing out here" Coach replied

"Well, he and Torrie are dating maybe he is just here to break this catfight up" Joey said replied not knowing about the break up

"Oh, John please don't break it up" King replied smiling seeing the two girls still going at it

John finally got to Torrie and Liz and pulled Liz off of Torrie. John really didn't know what to do so he just decided to take the easy way out and make it simple, by just raising Liz hand in victory shocking everyone.

"Whoa, what is John Cena doing, Liz didn't win" Joey Smiles replied as he was watching John raise Liz hand

" Forget that, does this mean he and Torrie are over?" King replied looking at John and Liz

"Oh, my gosh" Ashley replied getting up from Matt's lap and keeping her eyes on the screen as everyone else

Torrie just stared at John as Liz gave him a hug and walking up the ramped hand and hand

"Are you okay" The refree replied checking on Torrie

Torrie just held back her tears and walked up the ramp by herself, as everyone was shocked at what just happened.

(Backstage)

"Thanks for helping me" Liz replied thinking John did it from heart

"Liz, this doesn't mean anything Mr.McMahon told me to do it" John replied as he pulled his hand away and walking bak to him locker room ready to face all of his confused and angry friends.

"John has got so much explaining to do" Trish replied waiting at the door for John with her arms folded

John walked in his locker room with an angry Trish is his face

"John...You.."Trish started but, John interrupted her

"Trish don't start, and besides Mr.McMahon made me do it" John replied going into the bathroom getting ready to go home since his match was cancelled

"You guys we can't blame him, it's not his fought" Randy replied looking at all o the girls

"I know, I just feel for Torrie" Trish replied as her and everyone else walked out of John's locker room

John came out of the bathroom and decided that he still wanted to talk to Torrie, so he rushed to her locker room to catch her before she left.

John walked through the girls locker room when he saw name on the door that read TORRIE WILSON John took a deep breath and entered the locker room.

"Torrie" John yelled

Torrie rolled her eyes knowing who voice that was as she came out of the bathroom.

"What" Torrie replied seeing John in her door space

"I want to talk to you" John said moving over to the couch

"You know there's not much to say" Torrie replied packing her bag and avoiding eye-contact with her ex beau.

"Yea there is, just let me explain" John said

"Explain what" Torrie said finally looking at John with her hands folded

"What just happened, out there" John said

"John, I am not stupid this is the wwe, a place that has full of surprises, everyone has there day, where they know these situation are not real they are written, " Torrie said

"O yea because you looked a little upset, out there" John said

"Well, I am" Torrie said with an attitude

"And may I ask why" John said standing up

"You know what John you kill me,and how naïve you are sometimes…" Torrie started but paused

John just stared

"What am I doing here" Torrie said softly

"What do you mean"John said

"I hate to say it but being around you now causes me so much pain" Torrie said to John "I should do this continue this" Torrie said "I feel like I don't belong here anymore, in this business" Torrie said

"What do you mean " John asked again

Torrie let out a little laugh, You figure it out" Torrie said grabbing her stuff and leaving John alone.

(Meanwhile)

"I feel so sorry for Torrie" Stacy replied sitting at a romantic dinner with her boyfriend Randy Orton

"Yeah I know, I feel for both of them" Randy said feeling bad about what's going on with there friends

"Well, Stace" Randy said in a nervous tone

"Well Rans" Stace replied looking at her boyfriend

"Okay, here goes nothing" Randy replied out loud to himself which cought Stacy's attention

"Okay we have been dating for about two years and I think its timefor me to make my next move" Randy said grabbing his girlfriends right hand

"Okay" Stacy replied in an akward tone not knowing what's going on

Just then Randy got on one knee and pulled a little black box

Stacy's heart suddenly dropped

"Will you marry me" Randy replied nervously

"Yes" Stacy replied with a big smile jumping into Randy's arm as everyone in the restaurant applaud the newly engaged couple as they sealed the deal with a kiss.

ALRIGHT THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 15 FINALLY.LOL.

PLEASE REVIEW

YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STACYAND RANDYARE ENGAGED,AND JOHN DIDN'T EXACLY HAVE THE CONVERSATION HE WANTED TO HAVE TORRIE,AND IS TORRIE REALLY LEAVING THE WWE. YOU HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.

NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 16: THE CRUISE PART ONE OF THREE; RANDY AND STACY TAKE ONA CRUISE TO CELEBRATE THEIR ENGAGEMENT; AND EVERYONE TRIES TO TALK TORRIE OUT OF RETIRING FROM THE WWE, WILL IT WORK?


	16. The Cruise part 1

**HEY YALL I WOULD LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER 15 AND HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER…**

**CHAPTER #16: THE CRUISE; PART ONE OF THREE**

"**O my goodness, sweetie I can't stop looking at it" Stacy replied referring to her ring as her and Randy were getting ready for bed.**

**Randy just smiled at his now fiancée' **

"**I am so excited how are we going to celebrate" Stacy replied getting into bed**

"**I know a way" Randy replied kissing on Stacy's neck having something special in mind**

**Stacy just smiled **

"**O MY GOODNESS I HAVE THE MOST FANTASTIC IDEA EVER" Stacy replied jumping out of bed**

**Randy rolled his eyes "What"**

"**A cruise"**

"**What"**

"**We can take everyone on a cruise to celebrate our engagement, I mean its perfect we all have days we can take off. Let's just take off three or four days. The Carnival cruise stops in LA the day after tomorrow" Stacy replied looking at Randy, who wasn't so thrilled.**

"**You don't seem happy" Stacy said turning her frown upside down**

"**Stace The Carnival cruise causes a fortune especially at the last minute why use a ton of money to celebrate, when we can just celebrate for free" Randy replied trying to pull Stacy back into bed.**

"**No Randy wait, don't you want to celebrate with all our friends"**

"**Nope" Randy replied**

**Stacy sighed "Well I do, and if you are not going to do it for you, please baby do it for me". Randy looked at Stacy who put on her famous puppy dog face.**

"**Alright, but who exactly is everybody we talking about invited" Randy replied giving in**

**Stacy put on a big smile "well, it will be Torrie, Trish, Micki, John, Jeff, and Marc, and that's all"**

"**Alright fine, now that we are going to celebrate your way soon let's celebrate my way now" Randy smiled pulling Stacy on top of him, as the two finally shared a night of passion together.**

**(The next morning)**

**Stacy was on the computer making reservations for the Carnival Cruise for everyone.**

"**Hey baby" Randy replied coming downstairs and kissing Stacy on the forehead. "What are you doing" he asked making his way to the kitchen**

"**Just getting everything set for tomorrow. I called everybody and they said they would love to come but I can't seem to get a hold of Torrie I'm really worried about her"**

"**Speaking of which, do you think it's smart of us to have Torrie and John on a ship together, I don't want no one to accidentally fall into the ocean" Randy joked**

**Stacy looked at him not amused "Randy I am serious, I am really worried about her"**

"**Yeah John told me she was thinking about leaving the WWE" Randy stopped joking**

"**Wait what" Stacy replied hopping up from the computer with a shocked face**

"**Yeah you didn't know; She said something about her not knowing her place and why she is still even in the WWE.**

**Stacy stared and quickly grabbed her phone**

"**Hello"**

"**Trish!"**

"**Stacy what's wrong" Trish asked concern**

"**Did you know Torrie was thinking about leaving the WWE" Stacy replied trying to get dress and talk on the phone at the same time**

"**WHAT" Trish replied just as shocked "She can't"**

"**But she is, look hurry up and get dress I will meet you at Torrie's house in 20 minutes"**

"**Okay" Trish replied hanging up the phone and running to her closet**

**(20 minutes later)**

**Torrie was still a sleep when she heard a huge bang at the door, it took her a second but Torrie finally got out of bed**

"**Who is it" Torrie replied very sleepy**

"**Torrie Anne Wilson open this door right now" Stacy replied sounding like a mother**

**Torrie knew who voice it was and opened the door "What do yall want this time of morning**

"**Torrie its 12:30, its time to wake up" Trish replied as her and Stacy entered Torrie's house "Torrie what's all this talk about you leaving the WWE"**

**Torrie looked at her two best friends "You guys I just don't think it's the place for me any more or at least right now, I am not happy"**

"**Is this about…" Stacy started to say but was interrupted**

"**John, no" Torrie said looking down "It's about me and what I want, and if you guys are my true best friends what I makes me happy should make you happy**

**Trish and Stacy looked at one another "Okay we support what you are doing" Stacy replied with Trish agreement.**

**A moment of silence**

"**Oh now that I am here I want to invite you on me and Randy's cruise of celebration" Stacy replied**

"**Cruise of celebration" Torrie replied looking at Stacy weirdly**

"**Yeah, because we are ENGAGED!!! Stacy screamed showing Torrie her ring which made Torrie jump for joy "Stacy when did this happen"**

"**Last night"**

"**Oh my goddness that explain why you were calling my phone so much, I am sorry I didn't answer because this is huge" Torrie replied as the three girls jumped for joy.**

"**O my gosh, when's the cruise" Torrie ask as they all sat down**

"**Tomorrow, so are you coming"**

"**Are you kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world" "But you guys don't want to celebrate with yall family"**

"**Oh, when we get back we are also going to have a get together when we fly in both of our families to LA to celebrate with us" "Randy just don't know it yet"**

**All the girls laughed and continued to talk about the engagment**

**(Back at Randy and Stacy's house)**

"**So how does it feel to be engaged" John asked as he, Marc, and Randy were sitting in the living room enjoying a beer**

"**Well, it's not as bad as we thought being engaged would be"**

"**Yeah you say that now, because one you are not married yet and two it's only been one day" Marc added**

"**Yeah" Randy laughed "But I felt it was right, and as much as we use to talk about always being independent and jumping from girl to girl when I started to date Stacy I knew this wasn't just an ordinary girl I could just sleep with and take off, she was special" **

"**John, JOHN, are you okay" Marc replied looking at his cousin who was in a deep gaze**

"**Oh, uh yeah I'm fine, just thinking" John replied**

"**About what" Randy asked getting another beer**

"**Torrie"**

"**Oh"**

"**I am so frustrated, because she is not giving me the time of day, at all, she won't talk to me, and she won't answer my phone calls"**

"**Well, John can you blame her"**

"**No I guess I can't but its hard because something inside me is saying John move on maybe its not meant to be, and another part of me is saying John you have something good, hold on to her keep fight for her, but I don't know what I want to do"**

"**Sweetie I'm home!" Stacy yelled as she walked into the house "Hey guys"**

"**Hey Stacy" **

"**Hey babe"**

"**Randy we are going to get out of here" Marc said as him and John got up and walked to the door "We'll see you tomorrow morning"**

"**Yeah I will see you guys later" Randy said as he closed the door after John and Marc left**

"**Hey John I will talk to you later, I am going to go to Trish's to see if she want to do anything today**

"**Alright man I talk to you later" John said as he drove back home.**

**(Trish's house)**

"**Hey sexy man" Trish said opening her door as Marc was pulling up into the drive way**

"**What's up" Marc said getting out of the car hugging his girlfriend "So what do you want to do today**

"**Well, I need some clothes for the cruise tomorrow, mind going to the mall with me" Trish asked sweetly**

"**No, let's go"**

**(Later that night)**

"**Randy I just can't wait for tomorrow" Stacy replied as her and Randy were packing for the cruise**

"**Yeah I got to admit, I am kind of excited too"**

**(The next morning)**

**Everyone had met at the docks and were about to board the ship.**

"**Okay you guys let's go" Stacy replied loud and cheerful as everyone else was sleepy and drowsy since it was 7:30 in the morning**

**Everyone got their bags and loaded the ship**

**John could not keep his eyes off of Torrie and wanted to talk to her so bad, but he knew she wouldn't talk to him and didn't want this special weekend for Randy and Stacy to be ruined because of him.**

"**Okay I got the rooms" Stacy replied pulling out the room keys "Okay since it was last minute I could only get three rooms, so one for Me and Randy, and we got two choices here it can be Trish and Marc, and Torrie you can share a room with John, or Trish and Torrie room together and John you and Marc can room together, but I before you make a choice I have to say its only one bed in each room" Stacy added nervously knowing there was going to be a problem all ready and the boat didn't even take off yet.**

**Everyone looked at Torrie knowing it was going to be her decision since everyone else didn't care who they roomed with.**

**EVERYONE PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH WOW ALL EYES ARE ONE TORRIE, WILL SHE ROOM WITH JOHN,**

**AND PUT TRISH AND MARC BEFORE HER. OR WILL SHE ROOM WITH TRISH AND LEAVE JOHN IN MARC IN A ROOM WITH ONE BED.LOL.**

**NEXT CHAPTER; THE CRUISE PART TWO**

**Torrie thinks Stacy purposely got three rooms as a way of her and John to reunite, and Torrie isn't happy. And Torrie picks a roommate and things get real heated (in a good way) with EVERYONE.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. The Cruise part 2

**HEY YALL JUST HERE TO DO SOME UPDATING…THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO EVERYONE.LOL.**

**Chapter #17; The Cruise part two:**

"**So Torrie what's it going to be" Stacy replied as the ship began to take off**

**Torrie scoffed and rolled her eyes "It doesn't matter, let's just do this Torrie replied grabbing a key"**

"**So I guess it will be Trish and Marc and then Torrie and John" Stacy smiled as Torrie stared at her**

**They all grabbed their belongings and headed into the cabin part off the ship**

"**What the hell was that" Torrie replied to Stacy as the trailed behind everyone else**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You did that on purpose"**

"**Did what?"**

"**Don't play stupid you got three rooms on purpose"**

**Stacy stared at her so called best friend in shock**

"**If this is a way of getting me and John back together…" Torrie started but was interrupted by Stacy**

"**WAIT…WHAT! Do you seriously think I would do that, I would never go against your wishes like that because I know how this whole John thing have been affecting you these past couple of weeks"**

**Torrie just stared**

"**I can't believe you Wilson" Stacy replied before walking to her and Randy's room **

"**Hey…What took you so long" Randy replied sitting on the bed**

"**Oh nothing" Stacy lied with a fake smile**

"**O…Kay, um want to go to the pool" **

"**Sure, I need to relax" Stacy and Randy replied walking to the pool hand and hand**

**(Meanwhile)**

"**Umm, Tor I order a cock so you can have the bed" John replied getting off the room phone as Torrie walked into the room**

"**Yeah, Thanks" Torrie replied folding her arms**

**A MOMENT OF SILENCE**

"**Why are you so quite" Torrie asked**

"**I don't know"**

"**John I have been thinking, I already made Stacy made on her weekend which is so selfish of me and I don't want to make things worst, so do you think we could get along this trip and not talking about anything concerning us and these past few weeks"**

"**Sure, but what did you do to Stacy?"**

**Torrie looked down "I kind off accused her of purposely getting three rooms as her way of us ending up together"**

"**Whoa"**

"**Yeah, I know"**

"**So what are you going to do?"**

"**Well, I am going to give her some air for right now and talk to her later"**

"**Um do you want to got walking around the ship"**

"**Um thanks but it is now 8:00 in the morning and I am beat, I think I want to go back to sleep instead"**

"**You know what that sounds so much better to me" John replied as he grabbed a blanket out of the closet and layed on the couch in their room as Torrie and him feel asleep.**

"**Hey guys" Trish replied as her and Marc walked up to Stacy and Randy laying in pool chairs**

"**Hey" Stacy replied "What have you two been doing all day" **

"**Oh, nothing we just walked around looking at some of the attractions on board"**

"**Stace, thanks for inviting us this ship is amazing" Marc replied sitting on a chair as Trish sat on his lap**

"**Your welcome and I'm glad you are having fun" Stacy replied with a smile**

"**What have yall been doing" **

"**We have been sitting here since eight this morning relaxing" Randy replied **

"**That's it?"**

"**Yep…we still have the whole day ahead of us"**

"**No you don't its 6:45" Trish replied looking at her watch**

"**Already"**

"**Duh, sitting your ass in front of that sunset didn't tell you that" Marc asked**

**Randy rolled his eyes**

"**Have anyone seen Torrie or John around" Trish asked looking around **

"**Not since this morning" Randy replied as Stacy shook her head**

"**Uh-Oh, I think we might have to check their room somebody might have been thrown off the boat already" Marc replied slapping hands with Randy as he said the same thing earlier**

**Trish and Stacy stared**

"**Marc that's not funny" Trish replied hitting her boyfriend in the chest**

"**Babe, I am kidding they are probably off during separate things and who knows they may even be getting along"**

**Everyone else shrugged their shoulders**

"**So yall, tonight it's a hot night club opening around 8:00 on deck two… Everybody down" Trish asked**

"**Yeah that's sounds cool" Stacy replied as Randy and Marc nodded **

"**Speaking of which Randy I think its time we get up" Stacy replied **

"**Yeah okay" Randy replied as he and Stacy got up from the chairs they had been sitting in all day and stretching.**

"**So, um we are going to go back to our room and change and meet their probably around 8:30…8:45"**

"**Yeah that's sound good" Trish replied her and, and Stacy and Randy went their separate ways**

"**Uhhh" Torrie moaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes**

"**Hey" John replied coming out of the bathroom**

"**Hey, what time is it" **

"**Ii is now going on 7:30" John replied looking at the clock on his phone**

"**How long have you been up?" **

"**Oh, I just got up like 30 minutes ago" John replied listening to his voicemail as Torrie went to use the bathroom**

"**Hey Tor" John yelled from outside the bathroom door**

"**Yeah"**

"**Everyone is meeting at this new night club around 8:30 do you want to go"**

"**Yeah, I need to get out of this room sometime today"**

"**I know me too" John replied as Torrie came out of the bathroom and looked through her suitcase along with John**

"**John, you can have the shower first I don't even know what I am wearing" Torrie told John **

"**Thanks"**

"**Yo, this club is hot" Trish replied bobbing her head to the music as her, Marc, Randy, and Stacy were at the bar**

"**I know" Stacy agreed**

"**Did you guys here from Torrie and John yet" Stacy asked taking a sip of her Martini**

"**No, Marc called John, but he didn't get in answer so he left a voicemail letting him know where we were going to be" Trish explained "I'm sure they will be here"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Speaking of which here they come" Randy replied seeing John and Torrie at the entrance**

"**Oh My Gosh they are together" Trish replied as everyone looked a little shocked**

"**OVER HERE" Randy yelled catching Torrie and John's attention**

"**Hey guys" Torrie replied greeting everyone with a smile as John just sat at the bar next Randy**

"**Hey Tor, I love those jeans" Trish replied admiring Torrie's jeans**

"**Thanks" Torrie replied with a smile looking at Stacy who just stared at her still a little mad about earlier**

"**O MY GOSH, THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG" Trish squealed leaving Torrie and Stacy at the bar grabbing Marc's hand and lead him to the dance for as Marc just rolled his eyes**

"**Hey Stace can we talk" Torrie replied**

**Stacy just looked at Torrie**

"**Stacy I am so sorry" Torrie apologized "I didn't mean anything I said, I was just an, in awkward poison and I don't know what I was thinking"**

"**Torrie that's okay… But, you should always know I would never do anything to put you through any type of pain"**

"**I know" Torrie replied hugging Stacy "And I am so sorry again"**

"**The reasons there were three rooms is because we came on at the last minute and we were lucky enough to get three rooms"**

"**Stacy, you don't have to explain…I am just glad you forgive me"**

**Torrie and Stacy laughed**

"**So what was that I saw?"**

"**What"**

"**You and John walking together"**

"**Stacy…It's nothing like" Torrie moaned "I told John I already made you mad on your weekend, which was totally selfish and I didn't want to make you any more mad with us arguing or whatever more so I told him we should put aside our differences"**

"**Aww! Me…Thanks Tor" Stacy replied as her and Torrie laughed "Hate to leave you but time to dance" Stacy replied drinking the rest of her drank and dragging Randy to the dance floor**

**Torrie smiled and looked around the club**

"**What can I get you" the bartender asked Torrie**

"**Oh, a beer for now"**

"**Here you go" the man replied handing Torrie a cold beer**

"**Thanks"**

"**Cheers" John replied coming up to Torrie and holding up his beer**

"**Cheers" Torrie smiled**

**(A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER)**

"**Okay, you guys we are heading out" Stacy replied as her and Randy came back to the bar where Torrie and John were getting really drunk "After all that dancing I am so tired"**

"**Okay, see you…whenever" Torrie laughed with John**

**Randy and Stacy looked at eachother**

"**I think they have been over here getting drunk" Randy replied**

**Stacy rolled her eyes at her fiancee' "You thank… Torrie are you going to be okay, do you want me to take you to your room**

"**Stacey, Stacy, Stacy…I will be fine go and get your freak on" Torrie replied with a laugh**

"**O…kay see you guys tomorrow" Stacy replied unsure as her and Randy left the club**

"**Yall, I think we better go too" Marc replied holding up a drunk Trish**

"**One more drink" Trish asked**

"**No" Marc replied to his girlfriend "John be careful, call me if you need help getting to your room" Marc told his cousin**

"**Don't worry, I know how to go down some step and open a door" John explaining how to get to his room**

"**Actually you have to go up some steps not down"**

"**Oh, yeah I knew that" John really getting drunker by the minute**

"**John stop playing be careful I mean it" Marc replied "Come on Trish time to go"**

"**Aww…One more drink please" Trish replied not getting up from the bar before passing out**

**Marc sighed and picked up Trish throwing her across her shoulder and leaving the club**

"**Two more beers" John yelled at the bartender**

"**Don't you two think you had enough" the bartender asked referring to Torrie and John**

**John and Torrie looked at each other before laughing**

**The bartender rolled his eyes and gave them two more beer**

"**Okay, this is too…our friendship" John replied as him and Torrie toasted and chugging down there beer without stopping until the whole bottle was gone**

"**Okay, I think I am done" Torrie replied trying to get up**

"**Yeah me too" John replied as him and Torrie helped each other out of the club and to their room.**

"**Okay, we are here" John replied leaning on the door as Torrie was trying to figure out how to open it**

**Torrie opened the door as John hit the floor**

"**Oww" John yelled**

"**Sorry…Sorry John" Torrie replied laughing at John**

**John got up and fell on the bed, Torrie just stared**

"**John…Can I tell you something" Torrie replied laying on the bed next to John**

"**What"**

"**Do you still love me?"**

"**More than anything"**

**Torrie stared and without thinking kissed John on the lips. A kiss that John shared, Torrie moved on top of John as the two shared a night of passion together…**

**OR WAS IT LUST?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**John and Torrie got drunk and slept together will that be something they will regret in the morning, or will they think it's fate, and after that much drinking you are bound to have a hangover in the morning. lol.**

**NEXT CHAPTER; CHAPTER #18: THE CRUISE PART 3; Everyone find outs about Torrie and John's crazy night, and John and Torrie reacts on it!!!**

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**


	18. The Cruise part 3

OKAY YALL I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE DONE WITH THIS STORY BY TODAY, BUT AS YOU CAN SEE THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.LOL. BUT, I CAN SAY IT WILL BE DONE BY THIS FRIDAY OR SOONER IT'S MY WORD!!! I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE… ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER #18: THE CRUISE PART 3 OF 3

_KnockKnock _

"Housekeeper"

_KnockKnock_

Torrie rolled and moaned as she heard the knocks on the door

"Housekeeper"

Torrie eyes shot open as she felt someone next to her "Oh My God" Torrie said as she sat up and saw a naked John next to her.

KnockKnock 

Torrie heard the door but she was in too much of shock to go and open it

"Housekeeping" the housekeeper, replied opening the door with a the key she had "AHHH!!!"

"AHHH, LADY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Torrie yelled as John jumped up both trying to cover themselves up

"I'm sorry I knocked and nobody opened the door I thought the room was empty…I'll come back later though"

"JUST GET OUT" Torrie yelled as the housekeeper ran out in a hurry

John looked at Torrie and then his self "Oh My God…What happened last night"

Torrie looked at John

"Please don't tell me we…"

Torrie nodded

"Oh my, what are we going to do"?

"John what do you mean… We can't do anything"

"Yes we can"

"Like what it's not like we can go back in time" Torrie reassured

John looked at Torrie "What were we thinking"

"Apparently nothing"

Torrie looked at the time "Look John we don't have time to discuss this, we have to meet everybody for breakfast, and we are already 10 minutes"

"What are we going to tell them?"

"Nothing…it's none of their business" Torrie said running to the bathroom as John just laid on the bed thinking how this was going to play out

"Trish, are you sure you will be okay" Stacy asked her very hung over friend, who was resting her head on the table

"Yeah" Trish miserably answered

"I told her don't drink that much but she doesn't listen to me" Marc said coming back to the table with an ice pack for her

"Well, you won't be the only one with a hangover today did you see John and Torrie both last night" Randy asked

"Oh Yeah, messed up" Marc replied "And here the two little drunk birds go now" Marc replied as they saw Torrie and John walking towards them

"So what's the plan?" John asked

"There is no plan… just act normal" Torrie whispered as the reached the table "HEY EVERYBODY" Torrie yelled really loud causing all eyes in the restaurant on her

"Hey Tor, Hey John" Stacy said weirdly

"Maybe she's still drunk," Marc, said as everybody laughed except Torrie and John, who just looked at each other

"What's with you two" Randy asked as he saw Torrie and John with weird expressions on their faces

"Nothing"

"Yeah, we're great" John replied

"Yall, must didn't get enough sleep last night" Stacy said seeing how weird they were being

"YES WE DID" Torrie jumped and said

"Yeah, we didn't do anything stupid like…sleep together if that's what you're thinking" John said as Torrie slapped her forehead "Oops" John said looking at Torrie

Everyone stared at them

"YALL SLEPT TOGETHER" Trish yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to stare there way again

Torrie and John looked down

"Oh My God…CONGRADULATIONS" Stacy replied as her and Trish got up and hugged Torrie and Randy and Marc slapping John's hand

Torrie and John looked at their friends

"I knew you two couldn't stay apart" Randy replied

"Yeah, let's make a toast to all of us being with the ones we truly love" Stacy replied holding up her glass

"So how did it happen…details" Trish asked

John looked at Torrie who held her head low

"What's wrong" Marc asked John and Torrie

John took a deep breath "We are not back together"

"What?" Randy asked confused as everyone stared at Torrie and John

"Look, we just got really drunk and made a mistake…a big mistake…one we really wish we could take back" John explain as Torrie just sat there

"Oh" Marc replied

"Let's just order" Stacy replied feeling really awkward, trying to change the subject

"Umm, you know what… I'm not so hungry I think I'm going to go back to the room I am not feeling good all of a sudden" Torrie replied getting up from the table as everyone starred at her except John seeing tears forming in her eyes

"Torrie are you okay?" Trish asked

"Yeah, I will be fine" Torrie replied leaving the restaurant as John just looked in front of him in a daze.

"John we are…"Trish started but stopped speaking as she saw John get up from the table and walking out of the restaurant

"What did we do?" Stacy asked burying her head into Randy's chest

"I know they were getting along so well" Marc replied

"And we ruined it" Trish replied placing her head back on the table

John was watching Torrie as she was standing at the end of the boat and looking at the sunrise, as some tears fell down her eyes

"Torrie"

"Torrie quickly wiped her eyes as she heard a voice she recognized "Yeah"

"You okay"

"I'm fine it's just"

"They were stupid for doing that…for jumping to conclusions"

"It's not that, well they were but… about us"

John stared at Torrie

"Do you think this is a sigh…a sigh that maybe we should give it another try" Torrie asked

"Well..." John hesitated

"You know what forget it…maybe it's just me"

"No it's just… Torrie I am confused"

"John it's not that hard you either feel it or you don't"

John just stared

Torrie nodded "And by the sound in your voice and the look on your face… YOU DON'T" Torrie replied before walking away

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

John is nuts!!! But it has to be a reason…AND YOU WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!

NEXT CHAPTER #19: TORRIE'S DECISION: MARC AND RANDY FIND OUT WHY JOHN DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH TORRIE…OR AT LEAST TRY TO FIND OUT…TORRIE MAKES A DECISION, THAT SHOCK'S EVERYONE…YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS IT…THE CHAPTER THAT LEADS TO THE BIG FINALE!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Decisions part I

OKAY, I AM ADDICTED I AM READY TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS MYSELF.LOL.SO NOT MUCH TO SAY BUT ENJOY AND PLESE REVIEW!!!

CHAPTER #19:DECISIONS I

"John, where have you been all day" Marc came up to his cousin who was watching the sunset at the back of the boat "I haven't seen you since this morning"

John sighed, "I have been here all day, from sun rise to sun set"

"Doing what?"

"Just thinking, about my future what am I doing with my life…am I doing the right think by letting Torrie go…"

"Look about earlier" Marc interrupted

"Marc don't"

"No, we shouldn't have done that… everything was good with you two being friends and we messed it up"

"No I messed it up"

Marc stared at John

"Marc she offered me another chance, and I let it go" John

Marc stared at John with a shocked but a little angry expression "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

John just sighed, "What should I hold on for, she's just a girl, plenty of fish in the sea right?"

"Yes normally…but John this is your soul mate, you two belong together"

John stared at his cousin

"Yeah, and you know it's true if it's coming from me, someone who never wants to comment…John she is special?"

"How do you know?"

"COMMON SENSE" Marc yelled

John rolled his eyes

"You know what John I don't even care anymore it's your life mess it up if you want too…but let me tell you this, you know what's funny you cheat on her and she's asking for you back, most people would say that's stupid, but I say that's common sense because she know she has something good and she's not going to give it up like that" Marc replied leaving those last words in John's head before walking off

"Marc before you go" John yelled

Marc turned around "What?"

"Let me ask you something" John stepped up to his cousin "Why do people even try to work things out if they are just setting themselves up from heart ache

Marc stared at John listening to his words

"In the end it's on 2 out of 50 people that last together …GET MARRIED…GROW OLD TOGTHER, Marc open your eyes what are the chances the those two guys are you, me or Randy…especially us, the two boys who doesn't give a girl more then a year, and it seems like my year is up… face it we are not going to last with these girls so why get so involved and in the end, end up hurting them or vice verse" John replied now leaving his words in Marc's head

KnockKnockKnock 

"Torrie can I come in?" Stacy asked from the other side of the door

"Yeah"

"Hey, are you okay?" Stacy asked her best friend

"I've been better" Torrie replied putting on a half smile

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not right now, but thanks"

"Of course, I am always here for you" Stacy replied hugging Torrie

"Yeah, but I think I need to be by myself right now"

"Okay, good news is we will be off this ship tomorrow…well good news for Trish…I don't know why she came if she was going to get sea sick"

"I thought it was a hangover?" Torrie asked

"I doubt it's just a hangover, that girl's been in the bathroom all day and she said she's dizzy and drowsy so it has to be something other than a hangover" Stacy replied "Speaking of which let me go check on her" Stacy laughed as she was about too leave

"STACE WAIT" Torrie yelled

"Yeah"

"Can I get your honest advice on something"

"Sure" Stacy replied sitting on the bed

"I mean it Stace tell me the truth and not what you think I want to hear"

"Okay, go"

"Do you think its time for me to stop fighting for me and John to workout, I mean maybe it's not meant to be"

Stacy sighed "Wow, Torrie I wish I could help you but these are the type of problems you need to solve on your own"

"I was thinking about that, and that's what I am afraid of, what if I made the wrong decision and ruin my life"

"Torrie, don't be over dramatic, you are Torrie Wilson your life could never be ruined, you have so many great people that love you"

"You know what I mean I don't want to make the wrong decision about John"

"Well, Torrie if you think it's meant to be then fight for what yours" Stacy replied

"I am fighting, its just John doesn't feel the same"

"How do you know?"

"I just asked him, he turned me down"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Well, Torrie again that's up to you are you going to take no for an answer"

Torrie stared "I think I know what I have to do…You know one question that has been in my head for years

Stacy stared at Torrie

"WHY?"

"Why what"

"Why do us girls set our selves up for disappointment…pain"

Stacy stared at Torrie and sighed "Well, Torrie I have to go I'll see you later" Stacy replied going back to her room

"Hey baby" Randy said as Stacy walked in the room

"Hey" Stacy forced a smile

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Stacy lied going into the bathroom and looking into the mirror "Am I setting myself up?" Stacy whispered, asking herself as tears fell down her eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

SORRY FOR THE SHORTAGE, BUT WE ARE FINALLY AT THE END THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST AND IT WILL BE CALLED DECISION'S PART II.THE REASON I CHANGED THE TITLE FROM TORRIE'S DECISION IS BECAUSE TORRIE IS NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT MAKES DECISIONS WITHIN THESE LAST TWO CHAPTERS, SO I CHANGED IT TO DECISIONS. OKAY WHY IS JOHN BEING SO STUBBORN? WHAT IS GOING THROUGH MARC'S HEAD AFTER WHAT JOHN SAID? WHAT IS GOING THROUGH STACY'S HEAD? WHAT IS WRONG WITH TRISH AND THIS HANGOVER MIXED WITH SEA SICK ORDEAL? AND WHAT IS TORRIE'S DESCION WILL SHE FORGET ABOUT JOHN OR FIGHT FOR HIM? ALL THES QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED ON DECISIONS PART II.

CHAPTER #20: DESCIONS PART II, THE FINALE: THE CRUISE IS OVER AND IT OS TIME FOR THEM TO GO HOME.AND WE GET SOME ANSWERES!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	20. Decisions II

OKAY ARE YALL READY FOR THE SHOCKING FINALE OF HIGH SCHOOL SWEETHEART…WELL GET READY.LOL…ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW

CHAPTER #20: DECISIONS PART II (THE FINALE)

"Hey babe where were you" Trish asked Marc as she came out of the bathroom seeing him walk into the room

"Oh, umm…I was talking to John"

"Oh, how did it go is he alright" Trish asked

"Well…he" Marc started but was interrupted

"Hold that thought" Trish said as she ran back into the bathroom

Marc sighed placing his head in his hands. John's words were swimming in his head.

(Meanwhile)

"Stace are you okay in there? You been in there for 30 minutes" Randy asked with his hear against the door

Stacy quickly wiped her face "Yeah, I am fine I will be out in a second"

"Okay" Randy replied climbing into bed

Stacy took a deep breath and came out of the bathroom "Hey" Stacy replied trying to put on a smile

"What wrong" Randy asked looking at Stacy's face

"Nothing" Stacy replied as she could feel her tears coming back

"Then why does it look like you were crying, or are about to cry"

Stacy couldn't hold it in anymore and started to let all her tears fall down her face

"Stacy tell me what's wrong" Randy asked getting concerned

Stacy looked into Randy's crystal blue eyes " Randy…sweetie…we need to talk…"

"About"

"No, No, No, not right now…in the morning I need more time to think"

"Think about what Stace…what are you talking about?"

"No just I will talk to you in the morning…okay?" Stacy asked

"Okay, fine in the morning" Randy replied as he watched Stacy get into bed

John took a deep breath before entering his and Torrie's room

John looked at Torrie who was making sure she had everything, before they left tomorrow

"So its like that now" John asked

"Like what" Torrie asked not even looking John's way

"LIKE THIS TORRIE" John yelled stepping in front of her "I mean before last night we were so cool this whole trip as friends, why can't we just try being friends"

"Because John I can't deal with being just your friend…I tried it didn't work"

John stared at Torrie

"God John do you have any idea how much pain I am in right now…I continue to open my heart to you and continue to run away"

"It's just because I am…" John started but was interrupted by Torrie

"You are all fear…"

"What?"

"You don't want to commit"

John took a deep " Torrie I don't have a fear of commitment, I just have a fear of monogamy"

Torrie rolled her eyes in disbelief "So let me get this straight, you don't wan to be with me because you can't take being with one girl…words cannot explain how stupid that is"

"I already proven it too you that I can't be with just one women…Torrie I cheated on you, it is something I am not proud of but I can't change back time and stop it… I don't know why you are setting yourself up for yet another failed relationship", I don't want to go through that, and I am sure you don't want to go through that a second time"

Torrie scoffed "Do you here yourself when you speak, John you are being such and ass right now…and I think its just in act to hide your true pain…because I can see right through you" Torrie said as she was about to leave the room.

"TORRIE WAIT!"

"What?" Torrie said not wanting to turn around because of the tears on her face

"Your right I do love you...but we can't be togther? John explained

"Why?"

John sighed "Reasons I can't explain right now"

Torrie rolled her eyes and contiued to exit the room leaving a lonely John

(The Next Morning)

_KnockKnock_

"Hey Randy, Stace can I come in?" John asked from the outside of their room

"Yeah, come in John" Randy yelled

"Hey, have you guys seen Torrie, she didn't come back to the room last night"

"What?" Stacy asked coming out of the bathroom with the rest of their stuff, ready to pack up "What do you mean she didn't come back?"

"Last night she left, and now its morning and she's not back"

Stacy just stared

"Do you know where she went?" Randy asked

Stacy and John both stared at him "Would he be here if he knew where she was?"

"I was just asking"

"John don't worry I will get Trish and we will go look for her" Stacy said as she ran out the room

_KnockKnock_

" Hey Marc, where's Trish" Stacy asked walking into Marc and Trish room

"She's in the bathroom once again" Marc replied

"What's wrong, with your eyes" Stacy asked Marc who's eyes were red

"Nothing, just been up all night"

"Doing what?"

"Nothing, listening to Trish puke" Marc lied

"Oh, I have to go look for Torrie I will be back to check on her"

"Was that Stacy" Trish replied coming out of the bathroom after Stacy left

"Yeah"

"What did she want?" Trish asked climbing into bed holding her stomach

"She was just asking about you" Marc replied looking at Trish

"What?" Trish asked as she saw Marc looking at her

Marc shook his head "Nothing" he lied

"Torrie where have you been, I been looking all over for you" Stacy replied seeing Torrie sitting in a pool chair by the pool

"Well, you found me" Torrie replied looking at the sky

"This is where you have been all night" Stacy asked sitting in a chair next to her

"Yep, the whole night…I was just think again"

"John?"

"Yeah, and my placement"

Stacy looked at Torrie

"You know how I was talking about leaving the WWE"

"Yeah…have you come up with your decision?"

"Yeah, and I decided I am not going to let him have me running away from my dream…I love this business and I will do anything for it"

"Tor that's great" Stacy replied hugging Torrie

"Thanks, and I think I know what I am going to do about John…and I will do it first thing when we get back" Torrie replied leaving to go pack up her things, because the ship was about to hit the deck, as Stacy sat there knowing what she had to do when she got back"

"Uh, I am so glad to be off that boat" Trish said as everyone exited the boat

"You not the only one" Randy smirked putting his and Stacy's bags in their car "I am ready to go home and sleep in my own bed" Randy replied holding Stacy's waist as she just looked down

"So we will talk to you guys later" Marc replied as he and Trish got into their car and drove off

"Marc what are you staring at? Trish asked as she continue to see Marc just stare at her

"I've been thinking?"

"About what?" Trish asked

Marc looked into Trish's eyes and shook his head "Never mind"

Trish looked at Marc with a weird expression as the continued to drive home

"Yes…home sweet home" Randy replied as he and Stacy went into their house "So…"

"So what?" Stacy asked

"What did you want to tell me last night?" Randy asked

Stacy took a deep breath as tears formed in her eyes

"Stace come on what is it?"

"Randy you know I love you more then life its self" Stacy replied moving Randy to the couch

"Yeah"

Stacy took off her engagement ring and looked at it

"Stacy what are you doing" Randy asked looking at Stacy with a scared look on his face

More tears came down Stacy's face "Take this before either of us end up hurt" Stacy replied trying to hand Randy the ring

"I'm not taking that"

Stacy took a deep breath "Randy I think we should break off the engagement and end our relationship"

(Meanwhile)

"We're here" Trish replied going into her house with Marc "What's wrong sweetie Trish replied looking at Marc

Marc grabbed Trish's hand "We should talk"

"Yeah good because I want to talk to you too" Trish smiled

"Okay"

"No you first" Trish suggested

Marc sighed and looked into Trish's eyes "Well, its like this…I think we should see other people"

Trish smile soon became a frown "What?"

"I think we should break-up" Marc replied looking down

"Marc we can't" Trish replied

"I know it's hard, it's hard for me too" Marc tried to explain but was interrupted by Trish

"Marc I am pregnant"

(Torrie's house)

Torrie was pacing back and forward "Torrie do it now or never" Torrie thought to herself

Torrie took a deep breath and grabbed the phone

_RingRingRing_

"Hello"

"Uhh…John"

"Yeah"

"This is Torrie"

"I know Torrie that's the special thing about cell phones you can see who's calling you before you pick up"

Torrie let out little laugh

"Torrie, we need to talk, about what happened on the boat because if we don't we should just go ahead and kiss any relationship between me and you right now…because in order to go forward we have to go backwards" John explained

"I agree…but please let me go first" Torrie asked

"Okay…go"

"John I have known you for years, I know everything about you and when we started dating, I was just thrilled because I knew this was going to work…I was going to make it work, and when you cheated on me I told myself let him go you don't want to relive Billy, but the difference between you and Billy was you came out and told me and Billy he just went as far as he could before he got caught…that's why I am so hung up over you, you know what's right for me, and that's what type of person I wan to be with"

John just continued to listen

"John, like I said I know you, and as hard as you try to be sometimes, I can see right through you…and this may sound crazy but I know you want to be with me and I want to be with you…It may sound like I am a desperate woman who can't take no for an answer but its not, its me fighting for what I want"

"Torrie listen…the reason I ..." John stared but Torrie interrupted

"John will you marry me?"

THE END!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

OKAY WHEN YOU REVIEW ANSWER THIS DO YOU THINK TORRIE IS ACTING LIKE A DESPERATE WOMAN WHO CAN'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER OR A WOMAN FIGHT FOR WHAT SHE WANTS…BECAUSE I WASN'T TRYING TO MAKE HER SEEM DESPERATE…

MARC WANTS TO BREAK IT OFF WITH TRISH, OKAY BUT TRISH IS PREGNANT? STACY BROKE OF HER ENGAGMENT? TORRIE JUST PROPOSED TO JOHN" WOW I DIDN'T EVEN EXPECT THAT…WHAT IS JOHN'S ANSWER, AND WHAT ARE THOSE REASONS HE "SAY" HE CAN'T BE WITH TORRIE?

WELL YALL IT'S BEEN A LONG JOURNEY IT TOOK ME ALMOST 2 YEARS TO FINISH THIS 20 CHAPTER STORY.LOL AND ITS BEEN FUN!!!

I AM KIDDING DO YOU THINK I WOULD SERIOUSLY LEAVE YALL HANGING, NAW I GOT A SEQUEL COMING OUT IN THREE WEEKS CALLED CAN WE GO BACK… I SAY THREE WEEKS BECAUSE I WANT YALL TO THINK ABOUT WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN…YOU HAVE NO IDEA, AND NEITHER DO I.LOL…AND IF IT IS NOT UP BY MAY 1, 2007, I GIVE YALL PERMISSION TO E-MAIL ME AND CURSE ME OUT FOR FORGETTING.LOL.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
